Printemps vigoureux
by Toutouille
Summary: Éden femme moderne, indépendante au caractère bien trempé trompée par celui qu'elle aime se retrouve en terre du milieu à la fin du deuxième âge où elle vivra une histoire passionnelle et houleuse avec Thranduil roi de Vertbois-le-Grand. Thranduil/OC
1. Chapitre 1 : Séparation et Rencontre

_Bonsoir tout le monde !_

_Je publie ma première fanfiction sur le seigneur des anneaux._

_Cette histoire ne m'appartient pas ni les personnages, (à part celui d'Éden ) la géographie ect..._

_J'ai remarqué qu'il y avait beaucoup d'histoire où les personnage principales n'aimaient pas beaucoup leur monde d'origine, elles sont mystérieuse, elles ont des secrets. Ce sont des jeunes-femmes à part. Il y en a qui sont même un peu Mary-Sue, parfaites avec de long cheveux qui deviennent le dixième membre de la communauté de l'anneau. Ce n'est pas le cas ici. Eden est insupportable, elle a l'habitude d'avoir tout ce qu'elle veut, elle est bourrée de défauts et n'aime pas qu'on lui donne des ordres. Ma Mary-Sue, je veux dire ma Éden « haha » pour faire de l'humour. Ne sera pas une grande guerrière et n'apprendra pas à manier arcs et autres épées en deux semaines. Elle veut rentrer chez elle et ne s'entendra pas du tout avec Thranduil qui est un homme, un vrai. Bref donnez-moi votre avis. Je mettrai le second chapitre bientôt._

_Gros bisous _

* * *

Folle de rage, c'était ce qui la décrivait le mieux à ce moment-là. Il avait osé, elle allait le trouver et le castrer c'est tout ce que méritait les menteurs et les lâches dans son genre. Avec hargne elle attrapa son smartphone de son sac à main et les yeux brillant de larmes, la mâchoire crispée, ses yeux parcoururent le message qu'elle avait déjà lu plusieurs fois :

_Je te retrouve chez toi, mon cœur. T'inquiètes pas Éden ne se doute de rien. Comme d'hab elle est trop occupée à se soucier de sa petite personne qu'à autre chose. Hâte d'avoir un câlin comme tu sais si bien me les donner...;)_

- Ce bâtard... Je vais le tuer... dit-elle de sa voix tremblante.

Ma voiture, je vais aller le retrouver. Il est avec elle, j'en ai aucun doute. Chez elle, pendant que je préparais sa putain de soirée d'anniversaire. C'est inexcusable... Il me le paiera. Pensa-t-elle dans un hoquet. C'était rare que ses yeux noisettes se remplissent de larmes, rares mais quand c'était le cas, les gens n'en sortaient pas indemnes qu'ils soient proches ou pas.

Au volant de sa voiture, plus rien n'avait d'importance à part la vengeance. Si il y avait une chose à ne pas faire c'était d'humilier Éden Dilaurentis la fille la plus populaire de la faculté. Elle avait tout pour être aimée, alors pourquoi il lui faisait subir une chose pareil. Comment tromper Éden Dilaurentis ?

Surtout pour une pauvre fille, transparente, molle aux grosses cuisses qui plus est...

Les larmes toujours plus nombreuses avaient dispersé son mascara. Si elle avait su, elle aurait mit du water proof. Un sanglot lui secoua la poitrine. Plus vite, encore plus vite... Toujours plus vite. Sa maison était maintenant si loin, les arbres n'étaient plus que des masses informes qui défilaient à toute allure de part et d'autre des vitres de sa voiture. Puis les arbres disparurent et la route aussi, le néant lui faisait face. Son cri mourut au fond de sa gorge tandis que sa voiture fut engloutie par les flots. Les larmes faisaient désormais corps avec un océan de ténèbres.

Paniquée, elle tenta d'ouvrir la portière. En vain, ses petits poings frappaient la vitre. L'oxygène se faisait rare maintenant et ses poumons lui faisait atrocement souffrir. Dans un dernier espoir avec toutes ses force elle appuya sur la porte qui s'ouvrit enfin. Ses bras brassaient les eaux. Nager encore et encore, plus vite. La douleur était maintenant présente dans tout ses membres. Une de ses Louboutin se détacha de son pied et alla se perdre au fond des abysses quand enfin, la jeune-femme repris son souffle à la surface.

Haletante, sa robe blanche collée contre sa peau mouillée, ses cheveux dégoulinant, ses paupières à moitié ouverte elle entrepris d'analyser les lieux. Elle se trouvait sur des berges couvertes de boues, un marécage. Au loin c'est-à-dire à juste près de un kilomètre, elle aperçue ce qui ressemblait à une plaine . Quelques arbres perdus dans une mer d'herbe jaune paille. A l'horizon un épais brouillard que l'aube rougissait. Une étendue morte où trônait une sphère brûlante rouge sang qui s'élevait dans le ciel.

Les membres engourdis par le froid, c'est avec peine que la blonde se leva. Hagard, les yeux dans le vague et frigorifiée elle avançait péniblement. Dans sa main droite sa chaussure à talon de dix centimètre crème. On ne sait jamais, ça peut toujours servir pensa son cerveau lui aussi engourdis.

Soudain c'est comme si elle fut frappée par la foudre. C'était une blague, un rêve... Cette journée avait était beaucoup plus pourrie qu'à l'ordinaire. C'est ça elle devait être en train de rêver. La veille elle avait beaucoup bu et peut être qu'elle était encore endormi.

Des hurlements, et des nuées de créatures absolument hideuses couraient au loin. Des milliers de morts tapissaient la plaine. Des hommes en armures dorées, argentées, émeraudes se battaient. Un brouhaha sinistre avaient fait place au calme de la route en béton que Éden parcourait tous les jours. Un puissant mal de tête, les ténèbres... La jeune-fille tomba dans l'inconscience.

* * *

Le soleil lui avaient séché ses larmes depuis longtemps maintenant, il faisait si chaud et ses paupières étaient collées par son maquillage. Assise après s'être frottée les yeux c'est avec stupeur qu'elle vit un homme ou une femme ? Non un homme son torse était large et son armure argentée resplendissait à la lumière du soleil qui était à son zénith. Ses cheveux étaient blond vénitien car rougis par le sang. Il était si proche d'elle, elle pouvait entendre son souffle.

A un moment une première idée lui vînt, ils tournaient un film à gros budget et sa voiture accidentée avec trouvée refuge au beau milieu d'un studio. Cela n'avait aucun sens, cet homme souffrait vraiment. Cela se voyait à ses sourcils froncés aux quelques râles qu'elle pouvait entendre de son souffle irrégulier et l'odeur du sang était si forte. Avec prudence, sa main caressa son visage.

« Monsieur ?! Répondez-moi ! Vous arrivez à parler ? »

Thranduil qui auparavant avait reçu un coup d'épée dans la poitrine eu d'abord du mal à entendre cette voix. Pas une voix d'orque, d'homme mais de femme qui parlait en langue commune. Sa main puissante attrapa le bras de la femme et l'elfe ouvrit brusquement les yeux et tenta de se lever malgré la douleur violente qu'il ressentait. Une femme étrangement vêtue, aux cheveux blond. Dans son regard il était facile de voir qu'elle était terrifiée.

La bataille était terminée et la plaine de Dagorlad n'était plus qu'un océan de cadavres et de hurlements, de plaintes.

Un elfe courut vers son prince et dans une tirade au timbre amère il parla :

« _Votre altesse, je remercie Eru que vous soyez en vie. Venez avec moi à au camp, votre père le roi Oropher... »_ Il ne put terminer sa phrase les mots moururent sur ses lèvres. Thranduil le visage imprégné de souffrance lâcha la main de la femme et s'avança vers le camp marchant péniblement. L'elfe inquiet le regarda partir et accourût l'aider à se déplacer.

Éden regarda cette scène sans voix. Sa bouche s'ouvrit délicatement et se ferma dans la foulée. Ne me laissez pas revenez... Où sommes nous ? C'est ce que la jeune-femme aurait voulu dire mais sa gorge trop sèche, la peur, le choc de l'accident, la scène de bataille surréaliste. Cela l'avait réduite au silence. Non sans effort, elle suivit les l'homme blond étranger et son ami. Si c'était un rêve, il fallait qu'elle se réveille et vite.


	2. Chapitre 2 : se perdre et perdre

_Bonsoir tout le monde !_

_Je vous remercie pour les messages que vous avez laissé, ça me motive à continuer ma petite histoire. Je suis en pleine révisions de mes tarbas de partiels mais j'ai quand même trouvé le temps d'écrire. Cette fois-ci j'ai fais plus attention pour les fautes débiles mais c'est possible qu'il en reste et j'en suis désolé. Dans le premier chapitre Éden échoue sur la plaine de Dagorlad, cependant après quelques lectures j'ai lu qu'en fait la guerre se fini 7 ans après cette bataille. Alors bon, j'ai envie de faire rentrer Thranduil et Éden le plus vite possible dans le royaume de Vert bois-le-grand. Cette histoire à lieu après le siège de la forteresse de Barad-dûr. Les armées de l'alliance ont combattu une dernière fois sur la plaine où le roi Oropher a péri dans le premier chapitre. Sinon à part ça j'ai vu le hobbit et j'ai beaucoup aimé, Lee pace a.k.a Thranduil et magnifique, et le film est bien cool._

* * *

"But there was in Thranduil's heart a still deeper shadow. He had seen the horror of Mordor and could not forget it."

— Tolkien, J. R. R., and Christopher Tolkien. _Unfinished Tales of Numenor and Middle-earth_. Boston: Houghton Mifflin, 1980. 259. Print.

Thranduil marchait le plus vite qu'il pouvait, grâce à son corps d'elfe il pouvait aisément enjamber les corps meurtris des orcs, gobelins, humains et elfes... Tant de mort ! Sept ans auparavant la grande alliance des elfes et des hommes avait vaincu Sauron sur cette même plaine de poussière maintenant maculée de sang. Les troupes étaient si mal préparées à cette guerre, les siens étaient des archers redoutables mais ils avaient rarement combattu sur un champ de bataille. Thranduil serra les dents. Son père était tant attaché à la paix qu'il avait ignoré que la manière de la préserver en temps de troubles était des entraînements rigoureux et une discipline de fer. Les elfes sylvains et sindar qui vivaient à vert bois-le-grand avaient vécu trop longtemps dans l'insouciance. Dans son cœur, Thranduil priait les valars de ne pas appeler son père dans les cavernes de Mandos. Pas maintenant, pas maintenant que tout était terminé...

Un elfe de grande taille, les cheveux blond cendré approcha d'un pas rapide. Derrière lui le camp des elfes de Vert bois ressemblait plus à un cimetière qu'à un camp de guerrier. Les blessés hurlaient, quant aux bien portants leur regard était vide et leur geste mécanique alors qu'ils soignaient les blessés et brûlaient les carcasses d'orc dont la chair commençait à tourner sous le soleil brûlant.

-_ Mára aurë "Bonjour_, _mon prince_..."

Ses yeux gris métalliques se baissèrent quand il prononça cette phrase, d'un mouvement vif de la tête il demanda à l'elfe qui accompagnait le prince de les laisser seuls. Puis par un geste fraternel il posa sa main contre l'épaule de Thranduil et l'invita à entrer dans la tente verte émeraude. A la droite de l'entrée, un elfe chantait une douce chanson qui se brisait de temps en temps, une prière pour ceux qui partaient en Mandos.

* * *

Éden les avaient bien sûr suivis, mais péniblement. Elle avait le cœur au bord des lèvres. Peut être qu'elle était morte et qu'elle était en enfer. Non cela ne pouvait être ça, encore une idée idiote qui avait germé dans son cerveau encore ramolli de la soirée de la veille. Elle se dit pour elle-même : je vais me réveiller, hier la fête était encore particulièrement arrosée. Le texto, la voiture et ce cauchemar ne sont pas réels. je suis encore à la fiesta de Pauline et ce que m'a fait fumé son frère n'était pas de la simple weed, je dois être dans un bad trip, très hard.

A ce moment-là elle trébucha sur la tête d'une bête monstrueuse ou un homme vraiment pas gâté par la nature. Elle se releva et épousseta sa robe qu'elle jugeait déjà sale et ses cheveux étaient dans un sale état. Elle venait de tomber tête la première dans une flaque de boue. Oui un gros bad trip... se dit-elle. C'est pas réel, c'est pas réel, c'est pas réel. Réveilles-toi c'est pas réel. Je ne comprend plus rien, quand j'ai pris la voiture c'était pourtant vrai. Alors je suis morte ? Dans le comas ? On est en train de m'opérer, c'est l'anesthésie qui me donne des hallucinations.

Les deux hommes étaient s'étaient arrêtés. Sortie de ses pensées, la jeune-femme contempla ce qu'elle analysa comme étant un camp. Certains hommes soignaient les blessés, d'autres les mains sur le cœur semblaient prier. La personne qui avait accompagné le grand blond parti le visage grave pendant que le beau blessé rentrait dans la plus grande et majestueuse de toutes les tentes. Que devait-elle faire ? Les suivre ? Rester là à attendre ? Les larmes coulaient toutes seules sur ses joues, ses yeux avaient surement l'air de ceux d'un panda à cause de son maquillage. Sans réfléchir elle les suivi. Soudain elle voulu rentrer dans la tente mais une main lui barra le passage. Ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux de l'obstacle qui lui barrait la route. C'était un jeune-homme aux long cheveux aubrun. Décidément ces hommes ne savaient pas ce qu'était un coiffeur. Il avait un visage angélique comme ceux des peintures de la renaissance. Il aurait été parfait si ses oreilles n'avaient pas été si pointues.

_- Daro ! Man carel le ? "_Arrêtez ! Que faites- vous ?"

- Je comprend rien à ce que vous dîtes. Vous parlez français ? Do you speak English ? Ouhouuu !

L'homme au visage angélique fronça les sourcils, à sa tête Eden en conclut qu'il avait rien compris.

Sa voix douce mais ferme l' interpella de nouveau :

_- Comment-oses tu rentrer dans la tente du roi ? Tu as perdu l'esprit ? Et tu es une femme...Que fais une femme à Dagorlad !? Réponds !_

Éden recula d'un pas et blasée, murmura :

- Quelle journée pourrie... Plus pourrie que ça tu meurs. Si seulement je pouvais...

Des sanglots étouffés venant de la tente royale coupèrent sa phrase. Et l'homme qui paraissait à Éden sortit tout droit de Skyrim ( le jeu où son EX copain passait l'après-midi pendant que Éden le harcelait pour qu'il accepte de sortir ). Un elfe donc. Ferma les yeux et chanta une mélodie dont la beauté déchira le cœur de la jeune-femme. Elle n'était pas indifférente à la souffrance qui hantait ces lieux et plus le temps passait plus elle désirait rentrer chez elle et oublier.

* * *

_- Ada ! Ada... Ne partez pas, la guerre est finie nous pouvons rentrer chez nous... Je vous en supplie._

Thranduil debout contre un grande table en bois drapée de fourrure serrait la main de son père qui devenait de plus en plus froide. Il tremblait tout secoué d'horreur. Il pleurait comme il n'avait jamais pleuré. Son visage qui d'habitude était un masque d'impassibilité à toute épreuve était contracté par le chagrin. Il suppliait, il suppliait les valars de lui laisser son père. Ses souvenirs se mêlaient à tous les sentiments, de chagrin, de peur, d'une sourde appréhension à l'idée que dans peut être quelques instant il serait roi.

_- Ada. Dites moi un dernier mot qui puisse soulager ma peine. Si Eru souhaite votre départ qu'il daigne vous accorder un dernière phrase. Ne me laissez-pas ainsi, Adar. Adar hurla-t-il_

Mais la fëa ( âme) d'Oropher semblait vouloir quitter le corps trop faible pour la porter encore. Dans un dernier sursaut le corps du roi se convulsa et sa voix jadis puissante s'évanouit sans un dernier râle. Le roi Oropher s'éteignait avec tous les honneur. Son fils serra un peu plus fort la main morte. Il ferma les yeux laissant à sa peine le droit de s'exprimer encore un peu. Puis avec douceur il souleva la couverture pourpre qui reposait sur les pied du roi défunt et recouvrit son corps. Thranduil respira profondément et il chanta les prières qui accompagnerait son père au loin.

* * *

Derrière la tente émeraude Cuthalion qui avait laissé le prince seule et qui attendait, comprit que le roi Oropher n'était plus. Durant plus de sept ans il avait combattu au côté de son roi et de son prince. Le roi avait survécu à la première bataille sur la plaine de Dagorlad et avait tué des centaines d'orcs durant le siège de Barad-dûr. Le mal avait été vaincu et ce qui restait alors de l'alliance avait alors combattu une dernière fois sur la plaine tuant les trois milles orcs qui avait fuit la forteresse et qui se dirigeait vers les terres sauvages. Ces bêtes n'abandonnaient jamais, ils voulaient toujours plus sang. Et cette fois-ci il avait rependu celui du roi ainsi que celui de centaines d'elfes sylvains. L'armée qui la première année était arrivée habillée de l'armure argent et émeraude de Vert-bois, étaient si magnifique que lors de la première bataille il en eu les larmes aux yeux. Il était alors si fière de combattre aux côté de ses frères qui malgré leur rang moins élevé méritaient tous la gloire et l'intime sentiment que la paix avait une chance d'être sauvegardée. Que les chênes, les hêtres si magnifique du royaume continuerait de protéger son peuple. A l'abri sous les cimes de ses gardiens de bois. Le noble sinda regarda son arc dont la corde avait été tant de fois tendues et après quelques instants d'hésitation souleva la bâche.

Il rentra dans la spacieuse pièce de la tente où le corps du roi était étendu. Thranduil, de dos s'appuyait sur la table en bois et ses épaules qui tremblaient montrèrent à Cuthalion qu'il avait vu juste, sa majesté était bien morte et Thranduil était surement blessé. Le prince réagit promptement à l'entrée de son ami et se retourna. Ses traits était tirés, il semblait avoir vieilli en ces minutes qui avaient semblé une éternité cependant son visage était toujours aussi juvénile et rayonnait d'intelligence.

_- Mon cœur pleure avec vous cette grande perte, mon prince. _Dit-il.

_- Nous n'avons plus le temps de pleurer. Que tout le monde se prépare nous partons demain._

- Cuthalion stupéfait regarda son souverain étonné.

_- Vous n'allez pas attendre le Seigneur Cirdan et Elrond ? Il serait plus prudent de les attendre et de traverser les terres sauvages ensemble. Je vous informe aussi que Amroth roi de la Lothlórien nous invite à nous arrêter en son royaume, nos gens pourrons s'y reposer._ Proposa t-il.

_- Je n'ai aucune intention de les attendre, je ne ferai pas route avec le Peredhil, j'ai assez vu de Noldor pour un millénaire._ Cracha t-il.

Thranduil fixa son capitaine pour dire enfin :

- I_l va de soit nous nous arrêterons en Lórien. Bien que je déplore leur proximité avec les nains il nous faudra bien nous restaurer. Nous rentrerons en huit mois en vert-bois. Gwanno ereb nin, _Laissez moi seul. Sa voix grave se brisa.

_- Vous êtes blessé. Je vais vous faire mander un guérisseur_. Renchérit Cuthalion

Son royal interlocuteur le fusilla du regard.

_- Je vais bien, mes blessures sont superficielles par rapport à certains. Maintenant sortez d'ici on replie le camp._ Thranduil bougea mollement la main afin de spécifier à son capitaine de sortir.

Cuthalion était habitué aux colères du prince mais c'était aussi un ami, qu'il connaissait depuis l'enfance. Un ami avec lequel il avait combattu, un ami qui lui avait sauvé la vie.

_- J'insiste vous ne tenez presque plus debout altesse, si ça continue vous ne pourrez pas monter sur votre cheval demain, je suis sure que vous redoutez d'être allongé sur une civière quand nous arriveront à Vert-bois alors je vous prie de m'écouter. Je sais que votre chagrin et la colère vous trouble. Je suis sure que vous désirez être debout lorsque le bucher funéraire de sa majesté brûlera ce soir.  
_

Le prince lui jeta un regard noir mais entreprit d'ouvrir son armure ce qui indiqua à Cuthalion que son argumentation avait porter ses fruits. Thranduil était si fière.

_- Ramenez moi dans ma tente. _Souffla Thranduil alors qu'il dévoilait son torse musclé.

Cuthalion à cette vue grimaça, les blessures du princes étaient plus graves qu'il l'aurait pensé. La plaie avait commencé à s'infecter et il avait un énorme bleu sur l'épaule gauche. Il tendit une tunique au prince qu'il enfila.

* * *

Pendant tout ce temps Éden était toujours devant la tente, et avait tout entendu à l'échange des deux elfes. Elle se demandait d'où venait cette langue et si l'homme blessé de la plaine allait mieux. En observant autour d'elle, elle pu encore noter à quel point la situation de ces hommes était catastrophique. Un sentiment d'inquiétude grandissait en elle et peu à peu l'étouffait. Il se pouvait que cette personne à côté d'elle pouvait lui en apprendre plus. Tout ceci ne pouvait être vrai. Son esprit balançait entre le fait que tout ceci ne pouvait qu'être faux, que ces hommes jouaient la comédie et d'un autre côté elle se demandait si ça pouvait être réel. L'odeur du sang avait été si pesante sur le champ de bataille...

- Dis-donc c'est pas la joie chez vous. Vous faites un jeu de rôles ? Elfes contre gobelins ?

S'enquit la jeune-fille.

Une bande de malade en armure, ça devait être ça. Des fous qui se prenaient pour des elfes. Une réunion mondiale de geek en armures. Le jeune elfe à sa droite était perdu dans son chant et ignora la question. Elle leva les yeux ciel et s'assit par terre, de toute façon sa robe était déjà assez immonde alors bon une tâche de plus une tâche de moins... Elle jeta sa chaussure par terre. Pied nus, sale. J'aime ma vie... se dit-t-elle.

Le drap vert et or de la tente royale se souleva. Un homme qui devait faire près plus de un mètre 80 en sortit, ses cheveux étaient d'un blond pâle et terne, des yeux autoritaire, une bouche fine et une musculature impressionnante. Derrière lui le même grand blond qu'elle avait vu blessé sur le champ de bataille.

Elle se leva. En étant debout face à eux, Éden se sentait toute petite. L'homme de la plaine était encore plus grand que son ami aux cheveux blond cendré. Il était majestueux, ainsi qu'il sied à un roi. Mais il avait l'air si lointain comme si sa cour n'était fréquentée que par des surhommes. Oui, cet homme devait être un roi, il devait jouer le rôle d'un roi. Elle fronça les sourcils, troublée elle ne savait plus quoi penser.

L'ange blond s'avança. A ce moment elle entendit un grand brouhaha. Autour d'eux les hommes s'étaient regroupés et se prosternaient.

_- Mon père s'en est allé aux cavernes de Mandos. Prions pour que son attente y soit courte et qu'il nous soit rendu promptement._ Annonça Thranduil.

Le jeune elfe qui avait tenu compagnie à Éden près de la tente s'exclama :

_- Vive sa majesté le roi Thranduil !_

Les quelques milliers d'elfes s'écrièrent à leur tour.

_- Ce soir le bûcher de mon père votre roi sera allumé. Je déplore qu'il ne puisse pas reposer près de nous à Vert-bois mais il en sera fait de même pour tous les nôtres qui sont tombés au champ d'honneur. Nous partons demain, il nous faut donc commencer à replier le camp._ Ajouta le nouveau roi.

A ces mots tous les elfes partirent s'affairer à leur diverses occupation. Ils devaient faire vite, ils désiraient tant rentrer le plus vite possible.

- Vous ! Lança Thranduil.

Éden interdite le regarda et se pointa du doigt en rétorquant.

- C'est à moi que vous parlez ? J'hallucine alors j'avais vu juste, si vous parlez français c'est qu'on est en France ! Que je ne rêve pas.

La jeune-femme se sentit tout d'un coup plus légère. Ils allaient pouvoir l'aider et appeler une dépanneuse pour sortir sa voiture de la flotte et appeler un taxi. Ces gens n'étaient pas morts ni blessés c'était de la comédie. Elle attrapa la main de Thranduil et ajouta :

- Vous imaginez même pas à quel point je suis soulagée ! A un moment j'ai cru que je devenais folle mais non.

Le jeune roi dégagea sa main et l'a toisa avec dégoût. La douleur que lui inspirait la douleur de son père devenait de plus en plus vive à chaque seconde, il était fatigué, fatigué de tant de souffrance. Et puis cette femme l'intriguait. Que faisait une femme humaine sur un champ de bataille ? La langue qu'elle parlait était la langue commune du Rohan. Un mystère qu'il faudrait résoudre. Il s'en occuperait plus tard.

_- Wilwarin ! Amenez cette femme dans votre tente. Je crois qu'Amandil à des vêtements qu'il avait acheté pour votre sœur, il lui donnera._ Ordonna Cuthalion.

Thranduil jeta un dernier regard à la femme et ignorant la douleur se dirigea vers sa tente avec grâce. Cuthalion l'accompagna.

_- Tolo hi ! "__Viens maintenant !"_ Marmonna Wilwarin.

- Écoutes entre nous , c'est bon j'ai compris ça a du vous demander beaucoup travail d'inventer une langue et t'as du galérer à faire ce costume mais là tu peux sortir de ton rôle. Répondit Éden.

Devant les yeux choqué de Wilwarin, Éden plongea sa main dans son décolleté et sorti un bout de papier. Voulait-t-elle lui écrire son prénom ou lui dessiner quelque choses ?

- Tiens 50 euros ! Si ça peut t'aider... Avec ça tu pourras te payer, ce que tu veux. Un coiffeur, des fringues, amener ta copine au resto. Fais toi plaisir ! En échange je veux juste que tu me prête ton téléphone.

Elle lui tendit le billet avec un beau sourire. Le jeune elfe se demanda si cette femme allait bien, peut être que lui donner ce papier était un signe de gentillesse chez elle, et qu'elle voulait être son amie.

-_Rim-hennaid, "Mille merci." Maintenant, viens avec moi. _

Il lui fit signe de le suivre et parti. Bon d'accord il parlait toujours cette langue mais il lui avait demander de l'accompagner, il allait surement lui prêter son téléphone et elle irait à l'hôpital faire un check-up et ensuite elle rentrerait à la maison prendre un bon bain, un chocolat chaud. Le bruissement de la bâche de la tente de Wilwarin sorti Éden de ses fantasmes de confort. La tente était de taille moyenne. De chaque côté il y avait un matelas fourré de paille et de feuilles. Un jeune homme était assis sur l'un deux, il mangeait un morceau de pain.

_- Aniral maded ? "__Veux-tu manger ?"_ Demanda l'inconnu.

Wilwarin soupira.

_- Le roi vient juste de mourir et toi tu manges du lambdas. Tu as entendu les ordres, non ? On part demain ! Il faut replier le camp._

_- Calme frère ! La bataille creuse l'appétit c'est bien connu._ Rétorqua Amandil..

Il regarda son frère et sourit.

_- Et bien tu es en bonne compagnie ! Tu ne me présente pas ton amie._

Amandil posa la main sur son cœur et dit d'une voix douce :

_- Mae Govannen, elen sila lumenn' omentielvo. "Enchanté, une étoile brille sur l'heure de notre rencontre."_

Cet homme était aussi craquant que le type pas très futé qui l'accompagnait. Elle avait l'impression de perdre la tête. Cet endroit était peut être une convention de geek mannequin fan d'heroic fantasy. Éden soupira. Qu'avait-t-elle fait au ciel pour vivre une journée pareil ?

_- Cette femme a été trouvée sur le champ de bataille, comme tu le voit elle est presque nue. Le commandant de la garde royale veut que tu lui donne la robe pour Lalaith_. Ajouta son jeune frère.

La guerre n'avait pas calmé Amandil de son amour pour les femmes au contraire. Sept ans sans serrer une eleth dans ses bras avait été une éternité pour son pervers de grand frère.

_- Elle est pas mal pour une humaine ! Je peux faire ce sacrifice c'est une évidence. Mais ses cheveux sont dans un état pitoyables ont dirait qu'un orc lui a vomi dessus. _Lança son grand frère en riant.

Wilwarin sourit et répondit :

_- Elle ne parle pas elfique, occupes toi d'elle pendant que je sors aider à ranger les armes._

Avec une vitesse impressionnante il sortit de la tente.

- Alors vous allez me prêter votre téléphone. Vous êtes des sacrés malades ici... C'est une secte ? Demanda Éden.

- Téléphone, secte ? Ce sont des mots typique de chez vous. Je ne les connais pas.

- Vous parlez français vous aussi ! C'est génial. Écoutez j'ai eu un accident et par miracle j'en suis sortie indemne mais on sait jamais j'ai peut être fait une commotion cérébrale. Vous pourriez m'amenez à la ville la plus proche et revenir si vous avez une voiture.

Cette femme avait l'air paniquée et perdu et ses propos étaient troubles. Elle avait du se faire attaquer par un orc et elle était en état de choc. En conclut Amandil.

Sous le regard médusé d'Éden, l'elfe ouvrit une petite mâle en bois et en sortit une robe jaune poussin aux longues manches bouffantes. Elle se mit à pleurer, ils n'avaient pas de voitures, pas de téléphone...

- Il ne faut pas pleurer, jeune dame nous serons près du Rohan dans trois mois, le prince. Je veux dire le roi à mauvais caractère mais il est sage, nous pourrons vous amenez dans votre village. Dit-il en tentant de la rassurer.

- Vous voulez dire Orléans ? On est si loin alors... j'ai pas roulé si longtemps pourtant.

La tête dans ses mains elle sanglota encore plus fort. Perdue, elle était perdue.

- Allez sécher vos larmes, si votre village s'appelle Orléans. Bien ! On vous y amènera.

Amandil s'approcha de la jeune inconnu et caressa son visage. Elle était belle pour une humaine, une jolie bouche, un petit nez retroussé, des yeux noisettes. Si agréable à regarder. Pensa-t-il en essuyant une larme.

- Tenez mettez cette robe et lavez vous les cheveux dans la bassine, je viens de la remplir. Vous pouvez utilisez ces fleurs, certes elles sont fanée mais écrasées dans votre paume avec un peu d'eau, elles donnerons à vos cheveux douceur et propreté.

- C'est gen...gentil merci beaucoup. Balbutia-t-elle.

- Ce n'est rien jeune demoiselle je m'appelle Amandil pour information. Quel est votre nom ?

- Éden.

- C'est charmant. Je sors aider mon frère, ce soir nous assisterons à la crémation de sa majesté donc vous pouvez rester ici vous reposer.

Il l'a laissa seule dans la tente.

Éden enleva sa robe et ses sous-vêtements. Ces petites fleurs mauves étaient magiques, un peu d'eau et elle avait un nuage de mousse dans la main. Elle frotta son corps endolori, puis se lava les cheveux. Ces hommes n'étaient pas des fous dangereux, ils étaient vraiment gentils même si ils ne comprenaient pas ce qu'elle voulait. Oui de la gentillesse, ils étaient certes un peu à l'ouest mais sympathiques. Ses cheveux n'était qu'une masse informe plaquée sur ses tempes, grâce aux fleurs elle arriva sans mal à les nettoyer. Elle avait les cheveux jusqu'au épaules alors ce ne fût pas trop difficile de les laver. Si fatiguée, elle était si épuisée... Mettre cette robe était pour elle un parcours du combattant. Sa poitrine trop petite ne remplissait pas le décolleté alors elle tira un peu plus sur les lacets du corset à l'arrière de celle-ci. Elle essora ses cheveux et s'allongea sur une des paillasses. Ces pauvres types vivaient à la spartiate.

* * *

Non loin de là, Thranduil remercia son médecin qui avait fait un excellent travail. Le bleue avait disparu et ses blessures recouvertes d'onguent et de bandages calmait la douleur. Il serait en parfaite condition physique dans quelques jours.

_- Suilaid "Salutation" prince Thranduil, toutes mes condoléances pour la perte de votre père et roi._

Thranduil serra les dents en entendant la voix du hérault de Gil-galad, Elrond.

_- Que faites vous ici Peredhil ? Je croyais avoir demandé à mes gardes de ne laisser rentrer personne._ Demanda Thranduil.

_- Je viens vous proposer aide et soutient, de plus je dois vous entretenir à propos d'une affaire préoccupante._

_- Vous me connaissez assez bien pour savoir que je refuserai votre aide. Vous avez aussi des blessés à soigner et des morts à enterrer. De plus depuis que sa majesté Gil-galad est morte il y deux ans vous avez fort à faire._ Rétorqua t-il sèchement.

Thranduil se servit un verre de vin et s'essaya avec grâce sur un trône de bois de hêtre.

_- Quelle est cette affaire si urgente ?_ Grogna-t-il tout en faisant tourner le vin dans son verre.

_Faites vite je mets feu au bûcher de mon père dans l'heure._

Elrond avait du mal à reconnaître Thranduil, le prince qui lui témoignait jadis une grande amitié le regardait le regard dur.

_- Même les yeux d'un homme « humain » pourrait voir votre souffrance mon ami. Cependant je dois vous rappeler que c'est votre père qui a chargé le premier refusant mes conseils._

Thranduil se leva d'un bon laissant tomber son verre en cristal qui se brisa sur la terre battue. Elrond ne connaissait que trop bien ce masque d'impassibilité. Le jeune roi déclara d'une voix de glace.

_- Comment osez vous ? Vous nous avez sous-estimé durant toute la guerre et Gil-galad n'a cessé de provoquer mon père._

Il prit une profonde inspiration et tenta de calmer la colère qui grandissait dans son cœur.

_-Parlez moi Seigneur Elrond, de cette affaire si urgente... Répéta Thranduil d'une voix plus douce._

Elrond soupira.

_- Isildur refuse de détruire l'anneau unique, il lui est trop précieux selon ses dires. Les hommes peuvent étonner mais après tout ils ne sont que source de déception. Il va ramener l'anneau en son royaume._ Déplora-t-il.

_- Et bien sûr vous avez laissé faire cela. Vous êtes trop bon peredhil à votre place je l'aurais poussé dans les flammes avec l'anneau. Décidément ils sont tous d'une stupidité... Je vous remercie de m'avoir fait part de cela. Tout ce que nous pouvons faire c'est de les surveiller. Ces êtres ne sont que des enfants après tout. _

Soudainement un elfe rentra dans la tente se prosterna :

_- Votre majesté tout est près_. Informa-t-il.

_- Bien. _

Le nouveau roi s'avança vers l'entrée puis se tourna vers Elrond.

_- Mes troupes partent demain pour vert-bois, il n'est pas nécessaire que nous voyagions ensemble._

Thranduil suivit par Elrond arriva au lieu de la crémation. Les vêtements du futur roi était somptueux, de velour noir brodé d'or. Sur sa tête brillait une tiare en argent et ses cheveux lâchés cascadaient sur ses larges épaules. Il s'avança et alluma la torche qui servirait à allumer le bucher. D'une voix douce et mélodieuse il chanta les cantiques des morts. Puis le bras tremblant il mit feu au bucher. A travers les flammes il revoyait son père lui apprendre à tirer à l'arc, son père chassant avec lui dans la belle forêt, son père riant lors des banquets qu'il y avait lieu lors de la fête des étoiles. Le corps d'Oropher resplendissait tel un astre. Les cendres volaient au gré du vent loin de cette plaine désolée emportant ce qu'il restait d'Oropher en ce monde. C'est ce qu'il désirait que le corps de son père ne soit pas prisonnier sur cette terre. C'est pour cela que les corps des siens morts en combat brûlaient en même temps que celui d'Oropher pour qu'ils ne soient pas prisonnier de cette lande poussiéreuse. La plaine était à ce moment un ciel étoilé où les cadavres des elfes partaient en fumée. Quand le bûcher s'écroula, le nouveau roi se retourna, salua Elrond de la tête et retourna dans sa tente accompagné de sa garde.

* * *

La jeune-femme remuait dans son sommeil et rêvait qu'elle était rentrée. Elle se levait, se brossait les dents, prenait une douche, riait avec ses colocataires. Puis elle s'enfonça dans des songes plus profond. Des chants mélodieux la berçait, si beaux si tristes qu'ils la faisait frémir.

Tout à coup un bruit sourd la réveilla et comme un ressort elle passa de la position couché à assise.

- Ah ! Vous êtes réveillée ! Nous avons chanté toute de la nuit et maintenant nous replions les tentes. Le roi vous demande et vous feriez mieux de vous dépêcher il n'est pas de bonne humeur. L'informa Amandil.

Bien qu'il avait veillé toute la nuit, son teint était frais et ses joues étaient légèrement rosées par la brise du matin. Alors qu'Éden, elle, était loin d'être fraiche. La paillasse lui avait fait mal au dos, les chants l'avaient d'abord bercé pour ensuite l'a réveiller tous les cinq minutes. Heureusement elle ne prendrait pas froid car elle avait recouvert sa tête d'un drap qu'elle avait trouvé dans la tente. Ses cheveux étaient surement encore mouillés.

- Vous êtes sérieux là ? Il est quel heure ? Demanda-t-elle de mauvais poil.

- 5h... Dépêchez vous sa majesté n'attends pas indéfiniment et vous ne voulez surement pas qu'on vous laisse seule dans cette plaine. Ironisa-t-il.

Elle se leva et bailla d'une manière pas très charmante et dit :

- Ok... Il est où du grand manitou ? S'enquit-t-elle.

- Grand manitou... J'espère que ce n'est pas une insulte. Et qu'est-ce que c'est que cette coiffure ? Vous ressemblez à un choux fleur comme ça.

Amandil éclata de rire.

- On dirait les choux fleurs du potager de ma mère.

- C'est bon t'as fini de te foutre de moi, je me moque pas de tes cheveux moi ! Répliqua-t-elle pour ensuite rire à son tour.

Éden sortit de la tente accompagnée de Amandil toujours plié en deux. Les hommes l'a regardait d'une manière étrange pendant qu'elle et le beau brun parcourait l'allée centrale du camp. Enfin ils arrivèrent devant la tente émeraude qu'elle avait vu la veille.

- Vous n'allez pas rentrer comme ça j'espère ? La cour ne rigole pas avec le protocole. Enlevez ce que vous avez sur la tête. Lui conseilla Amandil.

- Quel rabat-joie... Si je tombe malade ça sera de ta faute. C'est clair ?

Elle enleva le drap de sa tête, et secoua ses cheveux blond. L'elfe sylvain l'a regarda avec étonnement.

Avec prudence elle entra dans la tente.

L'ange blond de la plaine n'était plus blessé. Il était en pleine discussion avec d'autres hommes sexy à la mine sérieuse remarqua-t-elle.

- Excusez-moi... dit Éden avec prudence.

L'ouïe affutée de Thranduil l'avait bien entendu avertie de sa présence. Il tourna la tête vers elle, son regard océan l'a dévisageait et ses conseillés firent de même.

En un mouvement rapide Éden mit ses cheveux de côté et tenta de leur donner forme. Elle avait quelque chose sur la figure ? Pourquoi ces hommes l'a regardaient maintenant avec le même regard étonné que Amandil ?

- Je demande pas la lune vous savez ! Juste un téléphone pour appeler un ami. On est où ici ? J'ai jamais eu connaissance d'un endroit pareil et surtout près de Lyon. S'exclama-t-elle.

- Vous êtes une elfe ! Que fais une elleth seule sur un champ de bataille ? Répondez.

Sa voix grave et autoritaire fit frémir Éden.

- Oula ça va pas bien ! Je fais pas partie de votre jeu de rôle alors calmos. C'est pas compliqué, non !? Téléphone ! Vous voyez ou pas ? Un écran où on peut taper des numéros et appeler les gens. Vous voulez que je vous fasse un dessin ?

Elfe ? Ces hommes s'étaient échappés d'un asile ! Éden se figea en touchant son oreille gauche. Pourquoi son oreille était si... pointue ?

Elle s'avança vers Thranduil en état de choc et effleura l'oreille du roi. C'était invraisemblable... Thranduil lui attrapa le bras.

- Avez-vous perdu la tête ?

Jamais une elleth avait osé se comporté ainsi avec lui.

Sa voix grave et forte claqua tel un fouet à l'oreille d'Éden. Elle fixa le sol les yeux dans le vague.

- Oh mon dieu... Ce sont des vraies... des vraies. C'est impossible . Hoqueta-t-elle.

Elle leva les yeux vers le roi dont le regard de glace l'a transperçait et avec son autre main elle tira sans vergogne l'oreille droite de Thranduil qui sous le choc lui lâcha le bras. Éden quant à elle se tint devant lui, hagarde. Puis s'écroula par terre évanouie, la stupeur et le manque de sommeil et de nourriture avait eu raison d'elle.

- Cherchez de l'eau Rauros et réveillez-là ! J'ai quelques questions à lui poser.

Un elfe blond au nez Aquin alla chercher une carafe. Thranduil prit la jeune eleth dans ses bras et la posa sur un divan turquoise. Puis le dénommé Rauros lui versa de l'eau sur le visage.

* * *

Cuthalion : arc de fer

Amandil : l'amoureux d'Aman

Wilwarin : le papillion

Rauros : grondement d'écume

Lalaith : rire


	3. Chapitre 3 : Incomprehension

Chapitre 3 :

Hello tout le monde et Bonne année 2014 !

Alors je crois que la gueule de bois m'a inspiré, j'ai enfin fini le chapitre trois. Je tiens à remercier toutes les personnes qui m'ont laissé des commentaires ça m'a fait très plaisir. N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis !

Bisous, bisous :D

* * *

_**Rainë ëa erinquvë apa i ohta**_

_Il n'y a de paix possible qu'après la guerre._

L'oxygène avait disparu. La gravité semblait se multiplier au fur et à mesure que ses paupières se fermaient, elle devenait un aimant de chair attiré par le sol. Il faisait une chaleur étouffante, une douleur vive lui avait pris les poumons et une main fantôme lui serrait sa gorge. Elle ne pouvait plus respirer.

Et soudain de la fraicheur ! L'enfer disparaissait mais sa poitrine était toujours bloquée. Elle haletait et à chaque respiration le feu se rallumait en elle, pour la consumer.

Rauros qui tenait la carafe en argent dans ses mains observa l'elleth.

- _Majesté je crains qu'elle ne puisse plus respirer !_ S'exclama-t-il ses yeux azur écarquillés.

Thranduil fit signe aux ellon de s'écarter. Il posa son doigt sur le diaphragme de l'inconnue et appuya légèrement. Il étudia sa réaction. La pression de son doigt sur sa poitrine l'a faisait réagir, le nœud en elle se déliait. En une fraction de seconde, il approcha son visage de celui de la jeune-femme. Sa voix grave et pénétrante lui susurra à l'oreille :

_Lasto beth nîn, tolo dan nan galad. "__Entends ma voix, reviens vers la lumière."_

* * *

Un parfum aux fragrances florales, de menthe fraiche submergea Éden. Les longues et douces mèches du roi lui caressaient le visage et apaisée, ses paupières moites moins pesantes, elle ouvra les yeux à demi. Soudain le doux parfum disparu. L'esprit encore embrumé par sa crise d'angoisse, Éden observa les deux silhouettes floues penchées sur elle.

- Cau..Cau, Cauchemar, c'était un cauchemar... Murmura-t-elle.

A la seconde où Thranduil sentit qu'elle s'éveillait, il se redressa avec la même vitesse avec laquelle il s'était penché sur elle.

- Si ces lieux n'existaient que dans les songes de nombreuses vies auraient été épargnées, _elleth_. Dorénavant je serai la personne qui posera les questions et vous répondrez, est-ce clair ? argua le futur roi d'une voix dominatrice.

Éden se redressa et se massa les tempes, le regard fixe, ses yeux écarquillés, ses pupilles dilatées par l'angoisse. Une peur qui l'a prenait par les tripes et qui lui donnait envie de vomir . La terreur qui prend quand on perd tout reperds. Alors elle ne se réveillait pas à l'hôpital, elle était toujours dans cette même tente avec ces gens... Pendant quelques secondes la jeune étudiante buga comme il lui arrivait si souvent les lendemains de cuite. Son regard se baissa, pendant quelques instants. Puis hésitante, elle plongea son regard dans les yeux antarctiques de l'éphèbe blond. Il avait l'air si autoritaire, trop pour un homme si jeune mais elle n'arrivait pas à lui donner un âge car son regard trahissait une profonde sagesse qui contrastait avec son visage.

Rapidement elle baissa les yeux, n'arrivant plus à le soutenir. Ses yeux ne cessaient de se remplir de larmes et ses lèvres pâles tremblaient.

Si déçue, si perdue. Une larme roula sur sa joue qu'elle balaya d'un geste. Tout ceci n'avait aucun sens ! Les elfes n'existaient pas, pas plus que c'est endroit existait en France. C'est avec pragmatisme que la jeune française abordait le monde depuis toujours. C'est tellement pas de chance, elle était un peu garce elle l'avouait mais elle ne méritait pas d'être exilée on-ne-sait-où même si c'était avec des gravures de mode. Machinalement, elle caressa le lobe de son oreille dont la longueur n'était plus la même. Un violente migraine lui cognait la tête, c'est avec difficulté qu'elle articula d'une voix enrouée :

- Je répondrai à vos questions mais par pitié donnez-moi un quelque chose à avaler, à boire. Je me sens mal. N'importe quoi... Un steak serait parfait. Demanda timidement l'elleth un faible sourire flottant sur ses lèvres gercées.

Thranduil releva le menton et l'a fusilla du regard puis avec une gracieuse nonchalance propre à son rang il s'essaya en face d'elle. Il fit signe un son écuyer en levant sa main gauche. Le soleil qui passait par l'entrée de la tente se refléta sur sa manche verte amande.

Tandis que Rauros écuyer du prince attrapait le plateau argenté garni de pains posé sur la table. Les nobles sindar des grandes Maisons de Vert-bois-le grand du Conseil avaient le regard rivé sur la fille. Étonnés de cette apparition. Une elleth sur un champ de bataille, cela ce n'était jamais vu. Les ellith restaient dans le royaume et n'en sortaient pas ou très rarement surtout en temps de guerre. Les guerrières étaient peu nombreuses et restaient au royaume. Cette charmante enfant n'était pas une guerrière cela se voyait de suite. Alors que faisait t-elle là ? Tous le cœur lourd ils pensèrent à leurs épouses, filles et sœurs qui se languissaient probablement d'inquiétude les attendant.

L'écuyer royal quant à lui avait qu'une seule envie, qu'ils replient le plus vite possible la tente royale et qu'ils quittent cet endroit horrible qui hanterait ces nuits pour les cinq prochains millénaires. Plus vite elle aura parlé, plus vite on partira se dit-t-il en tendant le plateau à la jeune-femme qui regardait chaque pain comme si ils avaient été d'or pur.

- Mangez demoiselle ! Ce sont des lambdas encore ch...

Rauros ne pu terminer sa phrase. Éden le regarda comme le messie et sans se faire prier telle une furie, elle se jeta sur le plateau et dévora le pain chaud en entier. Cuthalion qui les bras croisés se tenait derrière le roi grimaça légèrement. Par les valars elle n'avait aucune tenue.

- Vous allez avoir mal au ventre, _heryn roquen "__dame"_. Un seul morceau suffit à nourrir un ellon pour un jour entier. S'exclama Rauros.

Thranduil observa plus en détail l'elleth qui mangeait comme un orc. De sa vie, il n'avait jamais vu un premier né d'ilùvatar se comporter d'une telle manière. Ses cheveux ébouriffés étaient d'un or sombre, bouclés et très court pour une elfe. Elle avait les trais doux et fins, des yeux noisettes rougis par la fatigue. Son nez retroussé lui donnait l'air mutin, enfantin. Une beauté assez quelconque. Il ne dégageait d'elle nul élégance mais sa façon de s'assoir, de manger, de le regarder dans les yeux de cette manière. Tout cela était d'une grande sensualité. Quelque chose de particulier chez elle lui plaisait, une innocence qui apaisait quelque peu son âme déchiré. Il chassa vite cette pensée éphémère.

Le prince sinda fronça légèrement ses épais sourcils. C'est sans importance... Pensa-t-il. Mon esprit s'égare, la faute à la blessure qui me mord la poitrine. Oui, c'est cela. Un autre sentiment se rappela à Thranduil, la colère. Une colère qui embrasa son cœur meurtri chassant ce moment de répit. Son insolence l'avait énervé. Son éducation devait être plus poche de celle d'une paysanne qu'à celle d'une dame de sang noble pour avoir osé lui tirer l'oreille ainsi, qui plus est devant tout ses conseillers.

L'eleth, se lécha les doigts quand elle eu fini elle leur adressa un sourire magnifique.

- Merci qui que vous soyez, je sais pas ce qu'il m'arrive. Je suis un peu égarée dans ma tête pour l'instant je dois dire. Mais cette bouffe délicieuse m'a remise d'aplomb. Sérieusement, sans déconner ils sont orgasmiques ces petits pains.

Puis elle se mis à rire stupidement.

- Je suis désolé c'est la fatigue... J'ai l'impression de perdre la tête. Non mais rassurez moi enfin ! On est sur la planète terre au moins ? S'enquit-t-elle, pleine d'espoir.

Les elfes étaient sans voix. Cuthalion grave comme à son habitude ne se dérida, pas plus que le prince qui attrapa une carafe de vin de Dorwinion et se servit un verre. L'écuyer du prince, se passa la main dans ses cheveux et se retourna cachant le sourire qui apparaissait sur ses lèvres. Arphen Aldarion, regardait ses pieds redoutant la colère du prince. L'héritier de la maison d'eldor, le noble Arphen aurait fuit les lieux si cela avait été possible.

Le silence en guise de réponse avait toujours été signe de mauvaise augure concernant Thranduil. Arphen espérait à ce moment-là que le vin l'adoucirait un peu. C'était une bouteille qui avait sept-cent ans, cela ferait peut être son effet !

Le prince bu une gorgée de vin, le sourire d'Eden avait disparu de son visage.

_- Vous êtes avec votre peuple, vous êtes tenue de vous adressez à moi dans la langue des eldar. La langue commune m'écorche les lèvres à chaque mot. Heniach nin ? "__Me comprenez-vous ?" _Interrogea sèchement le futur roi.

Éden le regarda avec en levant un sourcil puis plissa légèrement les yeux.

- Heniach quoi?!

Alors cette elleth ne parlait pas sindarin ! Cela ne s'était jamais vu. Les autres elfes s'échangèrent des regards surpris.

* * *

A l'extérieur, on commençait à s'attrouper autour de la tente. La nouvelle avait fait le tour des troupes, une elleth dans le camp. Les guerriers curieux désiraient voir.

Amàndil les bras croisés sur son torse qui attendait devant la tente royal fut vite rejoint par son jeune frère.

_- A Elbereth Gilthoniel "__Ô Elbereth Qui-Embrase-l'Étoile"__, comment cela se peut ?_ Gronda Wilwarin fronçant les sourcils, ses long cils papillonnant.

Il répondit le sourire aux lèvres.

_- Je trouve cela encore plus amusant, personnellement. Notre prince nous donnera vite la réponse, il sait se montrer très persuasif..._

Autour d'eux un grand brouhaha naissait.

_- Sedho "__Silence_ !" Ordonna le prince de Vert bois-le-grand.

Thranduil prononça cette phrase d'une voix calme et forte mais cela eu le même effet que si il eût hurlé. En quelques instants le camp devînt silencieux. Les elfes sylvains dont l'ouïe était très développé avait tout de suite reconnu leur prince et s'écartèrent de la tente.

* * *

- Je ne comprend rien ce que vous dîtes... Confirma Éden, interdite.

Thranduil toujours aussi calme d'une voix doucereuse dit :

- Je l'ai dit jeune-fille ce sera moi qui posera les questions. Comment vous appelle-t-on?

- Je m'appelle Éden, Éden Dilaurentis étudiante en événementiel. Né le 6 août 1990 si vous voulez tout savoir. Et vous c'est quoi votre nom ? Obéron ? Comme dans un songe d'une nuit d'été.

Le prince serra un peu plus fort sa coupe de vin. Il commençait vraiment à perdre patience, une patience qui le caractérisait d'habitude mais qui semblait le quitter plus la femme parlait. Cette elleth se moquait ouvertement de lui ou était-t-elle simple d'esprit ?

- Vous vous moquez _Bess_ "femme". C'est Thranduil prince héritier du vaste royaume de Vert-bois-le-grand et fils du grand roi Oropher tombé hier au champ d'honneur. ! Vous lui devez respect et soumission. Tonna Cuthalion.

- Tout doux le garde du corps ! Je vous interdis de vous adresser à moi sur ce ton. Répliqua Éden verte de rage.

- Comment ?! Vous m'interdisez ?! Rugit le commandant.

Les yeux de glace de Thranduil se tournèrent vers Cuthalion.

- _Daro i! Mellon "__Arrêtez cela mon ami".__ Cela ne sert à rien de vous emporter ainsi._ Siffla le prince.

Arphen avala sa salive. Le prince montrait un grand calme, cela était inespéré. Dans son cœur il priait pour que l'elleth arrête ses provocations. Le temps est toujours très calme peu avant une tempête et il n'aimait pas les conflits.

Thranduil plongea son regard dans celui d'Éden et sa bouche s'étira en un rictus méprisant. :

- A quel clan appartenez vous ? S'enquit-t-il d'une voix rauque mais radoucit par le vin.

Clan ? Ces mecs étaient des ninja ou quoi ? Éden soupira pour ensuite replongé sa main dans le plateau argenté à moitié de Lembdas qui trônait à côté d'elle.

- Non je suis pas dans un clan, désolé de vous décevoir. Mais je suis française, je sais pas si c'est synonyme de clan pour vous. Répondit la jeune-femme.

- Française ? Il n'y a aucun clan, ni peuple qui ne porte ce nom en Arda. Quand je parle de clan, je parle des Vanyar, Noldor, Teleri... Gronda Thranduil.

- Alors je ne suis d'aucun de ces clans monsieur. Vous êtes bouchés ou quoi ? Je suis pas d'ici ! Je viens d'Europe, sur la planète terre. C'est pas possible, dîtes-moi ce que vous fumez, parce que vous avez l'air bien à l'ouest. Hurla-t-elle.

Éden tremblante comme une feuille se leva doucement, et fondit en larmes.

- Je ne sais pas ce qu'est Arda, Teleri machin. Je veux juste rentrer chez moi. Je vous en supplie dîtes moi que je ne suis pas au moyen-âge ou je sais pas où. Je veux rentrer à la maison, je veux ma famille, mes... mes amis et une clope.

Ce n'est pas possible... Dit-elle dans un sanglot.

Thranduil posa délicatement son verre en bronze sur la table et se leva. Plus le temps passait plus elle l'intriguait. Il aimait les énigmes, et cette elleth en était une. Une énigme qu'il arriverait à résoudre et il prendrait tout le temps qu'il faudrait pour cela. Il était patient et arrivait toujours à ses fins. Et pour l'instant elle n'avait pas l'air en état de lui livrer ce qu'il désirait apprendre. Il s'avança vers elle tel un félin marchant vers sa proie. Cependant c'est avec douceur que sa main musclée rendue rugueuse par le maniement des armes se posa sur la frêle épaule. Il lui adressa un sourire énigmatique qui s'évanouit aussitôt.

- Nous ne sommes pas à l'ouest mais à l'est, proche du feu ardent du Mordor. J'ignorerai votre comportement pour cette fois, vous me paraissez trop troublée pour me parler mais ne vous inquiétez pas cela viendra... Il serait dommage que vous tombiez dans une crise de folie mes hommes sont déjà assez anéantis comme cela vous leur rappelez "_les bien aimées"_ _Melda_ qu'ils ont laissé derrière eux. Répondit-il un souffle dans le creux de son oreille.

Mordor ? Melda ? Encore des choses incompréhensibles. Mais il fallait bien qu'elle se rende à l'évidence. Elle n'étais pas sur Terre, ni en Europe ni en terre connues qu'elle aurait pu nommer et pointer sur une carte. Elle se trouvait dans l'inconnu avec des hommes elfes sacrément bien foutu certes mais pas très commodes. Tandis qu'il parlait elle avait fixé ses lèvres si splendides qui remuait et l'appelait. Éden aurait bien essayé de se le faire en d'autres circonstances si il n'avait pas été un mystérieux, roi, elfe autoritaire et casse burnes.

Cuthalion le regard dur, sa mâchoire carrée crispée déclara d'une voix rauque :

_- Cette elleth à l'air mentalement atteinte Cund "__prince héritier."_

_- Je juegerai cela par moi-même._ Trancha le futur roi qui avait sa main toujours posée sur Éden._ Arphen Aldaronion vous vous occuperez de cette elleth durant le voyage et vous veillerai sur elle, je ne peux faire confiance au Lieutenant Amàndil pour cette tâche._

_- Bien monseigneur. _Murmura le dénommé Arphen qui n'avait pas l'air très enchanté.

Arphen grimaça légèrement_. _Lui qui voulait rentrer sans encombres, il espérait qu'elle ne lui causerait pas de soucis. Mais peut être qu'une présence féminine lui ferait du bien, les guerriers qui avaient depuis trop longtemps combattu ne comprenaient pas son tempérament doux et artistique. Il lui chanterait quelques poème de sa compositions. A cette idée, la moue perplexe du sinda se transforma en un sourire joviale. D'un pas léger il alla vers le prince et la petite elleth et se prosterna.

Thranduil retira sa main. Les yeux de Éden et lui se rencontrèrent. Un frisson lui parcouru l'échine. Le roi s'en aperçu et sourit du bout des lèvres. Elle, n'aperçut pas les légers plis qui avaient marqué un instant le bord des lèvres masculines du souverain.

- Venez avec moi damoiselle, nous partons bientôt, vous allez faire la route avec nous. invita Rauros.

- Je peux avoir un verre de vin d'abord. Ronronna la jeune-fille.

Les épais sourcils du prince pluri-millénaire se froncèrent. Cette eleth avait été élevée dans un bordel ?

_- Sortez moi-cela d'ici Arphen._ Ordonna Thranduil une note de colère dans la voix.

* * *

Lorsque Éden et Arphen furent sortis de la tente, Thranduil et ses hommes s'échangèrent des regards circonspects.

_- Bien, il nous reste quelques sujets à aborder avant de partir. Laissons de côté l'affaire de l'elleth un moment nous avons plus important._ Déclara le souverain.

_- Plus important ! Que voulez-vous dire altesse ?_ S'enquit Rauros prudemment en rebouchant la bouteille de vin.

Le futur roi fit quelques pas vers l'entrée de la tente mais ne l'a franchit pas. Dos à ses conseillers la mine grave il exposa :

_- J'ai reçu une missive du Seigneur Cirdàn cette nuit qui nous invite à emprunter ses navires et à remonter l'Anduin jusqu'à la Lothorien. Les Noldor seront aussi du voyage mais ne s'arrêteront pas chez Amroth. J'ai accepté la proposition du constructeur de navire. Notre armée compte quatre mille elfes dont un millier de blessés légers à graves. Nous ne pouvons prendre le risque de longer l'Anduin et de risquer des embuscades._

_- Nous ferons route avec des Noldor ! Mais majesté je croyais..._ Dit un elfe au teint blafard, noble de la Maison de _Elloth_ "_de la Fleur"_ qui était resté de marbre durant tout l'entretien avec Éden.

Cuthalion le coupa et déclara :

_- C'est une décision très sage._

Le prince avant d'être un Sinda était un futur roi. Cuthalion admira la sagesse de son ami et souverain. Thranduil ravalait sa fierté et sa rancune envers les Noldor pour la sécurité des siens comme l'aurait fait son père avant lui.

_- Je sais. Les troupes Noldorines n'ont pas encore repliés leur camp mais ils nous rejoindront promptement. ____ Il semblerait qu'ils aient quelques problèmes d'organisation qui les retardent. _Nous contournerons l'Emyn Muil puis nous embarquerons sur les vaisseaux du Charpentier des Navires accompagné de nos frères Eldar de la ___Lórien_ , de l'Eregion et du Lindon. Il en sera fait ainsi.  


_- Avec leur armée cela ne m'étonne pas majesté, ils n'ont pas perdu deux tiers de leurs elfes eux. Une grande armée nécessite une plus grande préparation cela va de soit._ Croissa un elfe maigre que Thranduil n'appréciait pas du tout.

Le Prince les bras croisés ignora royalement l'elfe et fixa la toile émeraude de la tente le regard vague et embué. Cette victoire n'en n'était pas une et nul chant de fêtes raisonnera dans la capitale quand l'armée en franchira les portes. En fermant les yeux Thranduil pouvait déjà entendre les hurlements des épouses, fils, filles, parents dont les proches s'étaient évanouis dans les flammes. Dans son esprit Thranduil Oropherion revoyait sans cesse la même barbarie. Le prince se souviendrait toute sa vie des cendres virevoltant dans la nuit, tombant comme de la neige, cette cendre qui était auparavant des os, cette cendre qui était auparavant son père, ses compagnons d'armes, son peuple.

* * *

Le soleil eu le temps de tendre un peu plus vers l'ouest quand Le conseil restreint du roi eu pris toutes les dispositions pour le départ. La tente émeraude était plié, le roi sur son étalon blanc était monté.

Sur chaque visage on pouvait lire l'impatience. Ils voulaient tous rentrer et tenir cette plaine le plus loin derrière eux. Avec un peu de chance ils atteindraient les rives de l'Anduin dans les trois mois.

Durant une heure Arphen avait parcouru les rang en demandant si quelqu'un avait des vêtements de petite taille ce qui était rare puisque les ainés d'Ilùvatar étaient tous grand et fort. Éden ne pouvait pas traverser les terres sauvages en robe, de plus il craignait qu'elle ne se fasse trop ennuyer par les guerriers dont un visage féminin ne leur avait pas été présenté depuis huit ans. Il allait abandonner quand soudain il entendit une voix qui lui était très familière.

_- C'est cela que tu cherches Mellon-nîn ! Tu as de la chance j'ai de nombreux amis grand et plus petit_. Dit Amàndil en riant.

_- Amàndil, c'est toi ! J'ai la charge de surveiller l'elleth, il me fallait des vêtements pour elle._ _Hannon le "__Merci__."_ Remercia Arphen soulagé.

_- Tu veux parler d'Éden ? C'est un joli minois, les valars nous comble avec ce présent. Je lui ai donné la robe pour ma sœur j'espère que cela ne te dérange pas._ Chuchota le Lieutenant les yeux brillant de malice.

_- Pourquoi cela me dérangerait ?_ Répondit brusquement le sinda piqué au vif.

_- Paix mellon. Ne t'énerve pas, tu sais très bien de quoi je parle. Pour changer de sujet. Où est Éden ? Cela m'étonne tout de même que sa majesté n'ait pas pensé à moi pour m'occuper d'elle._

_- Si. Il a pensé à toi c'est ce qui a justement fait balancer son choix sur moi. Tu es un vrai danger pour la gente féminine. _

_- Je suis un elfe de tout ce qui est de plus respectable. _S'offusqua Amàndil faussement outré.

_- Garich i dhôl goll o Orch, "__tu as la tête creuse d'un orc__." Je ne parlerai pas plus avec toi. Dire que tu as plus de 1800 ans, tu es aussi énervant qu'un elfing._ Plaisanta Arphen.

Arphen attrapa le paquet des mains du lieutenant, lui lança un sourire puis s'en alla sous les yeux larmoyant de Amàndil qui n'était pas sérieux.

- _Reviens ! Tu ne m'a pas dit où elle est !_

* * *

Pendant ce temps la seule présence féminine de la plaine de Dagorlad observait les elfes et réfléchissait à sa condition qui s'avérait encore plus critique que tout ce qu'elle aurait pu imaginé.

Les elfes ne faisaient pas attention à elle, ils étaient trop occupés à attacher les brancards des blessés aux cheveux qui n'étaient pas nombreux. A sa grande stupéfaction elle vu aussi que le roi avait finalement laissé son cheval afin qu'il serve à soutenir un elfe gravement blessé qui n'avaient plus de jambes et dont la joie de la joie de vivre semblait avoir quitté à jamais son visage enfantin. Son cœur manqua un battement à cette vue. De sa vie, elle n'avait jamais vu autant de souffrances.

Alors c'était vrai. Elle était dans un autre monde. Éden se dit que sa vie ressemblait dorénavant à un film de série B d'héroic fantasy d'une fille qui se retrouve dans au moyen-âge. Tellement cliché... Heureusement les elfes n'avaient pas l'intention de la laissé tombé et elle ferait la route avec eux. Des elfes quoi... Pourquoi pas des martiens ou des vampires tant qu'on y est ?

- Demoiselle. Voici des vêtements pour la route.

Éden leva les yeux. C'était l'elfe qui l'avait accompagné à l'extérieur de la tente. Ses cheveux blond long et fin voletaient. Il avait des petit yeux gris rêveurs dépourvus de méchanceté et il était beaucoup plus mince que les autres elfes qu'elle avait pu voir. Elle accepta le paquet qui contenait une chemise en toile verte Kakis et un pantalon de la même couleur. Puis, alla se changer dans une tente minuscule qui appartenait à l'elfe rêveur et qui n'avait pas été encore repliée.

Quand elle sorti Arphen se mit à rire.

- Vous êtes toute petite. Cela m'étonne que Amàndil ai pu trouver un elfe qui fasse votre taille. Pouffa-t-il.

- Si pour vous un mètre soixante-sept c'est être petite, chez moi ça ne l'ai pas.

- Si vous le dîtes. Je suis malpolis, excusez moi. Mon nom est Arphen fils de Aldaron de la Maison des _eldor_, des hêtres. Se présenta Arphen en mettant la main sur son cœur.

- Enchanté ! Dit Éden avec un faible sourire.

- Le prince héritier m'a confié la tâche de vous apprendre l'elfique et de vous enseigner nos coutumes durant le voyage. Il pense que vous êtes amnésique. Cela fut probablement causé par votre présence sur le champ de bataille, cela a du être un choc pour vous. Lui appris le Sinda.

* * *

C'est ainsi que Éden Dilaurentis, simple étudiante fit la route avec l'un des peuples gagnant de la guerre face à Sauron, le seigneur des ténèbres disciple de Morgoth qui désirait dominer toute vie sur Arda.

La première journée fut éprouvante pour elle. Éden était exténuée, elle n'était pas une très grande sportive. La discipline où elle était la plus forte était le shopping un premier jour de Soldes et pas la randonnée. Arphen marchait à grandes enjambées d'un pas plein de légèreté et elle avait de la peine à suivre. Devant elle l'inconnu de la Plaine qui n'en était plus un avançait avec la même vitesse. Son dos hypnotisait l'elleth ce qui rendait le voyage un peu moins ennuyeux.

- Excusez-moi... On marche depuis quatre heures maintenant. C'est un miracle que j'arrive encore à mettre un pas devant l'autre. C'est quand la pause ? . Demanda Éden complétement épuisée.

- La pause ? C'est une plaisanterie belle dame ? S'esclaffa Amàndil qui marchait à ses côtés. On fera une halte d'ici deux jours. Vous n'êtes pas très endurante pour une elfe.

- Là c'est toi qui plaisantes ! Et sinon on dort quand ? On mange quand ? Et surtout on se lave quand ? S'enquit Éden qui ne savait plus très bien quand Amàndil plaisantait et quand il était sérieux.

- Voyez-vous gente damoiselle notre peuple peut se passer de sommeil durant quelques jours quand cela est nécessaire. Mais soyez rassurée le prince vous laissera surement dormir deux heures ou trois heures sur un cheval. Expliqua Arphen.

Éden éclata de rire.

- Allez ! Vous m'avez bien eu. Vous me faites marcher tous les deux !

- Le lieutenant Amàndil vous dit la vérité. On ne s'arrêtera pas avant que je ne le décide.. Gronda Thranduil qui en avait plus qu'assez des jérémiades de l'elleth.

En entendant sa voix Éden sursauta. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que Thranduil intervienne dans la conversation. Il ne s'était pas retourné vers elle. Sa démarche était si majestueuse à croire que cet homme était né pour être roi. Mais il n'y avait nul arrogance dans sa façon de se mouvoir. Tout en lui personnifiait la domination naturelle. N'empêche elle le trouvait tout de même insupportable. Elle leva les yeux aux ciel.

* * *

Une heure fila, puis deux, puis trois.

Cependant à sa grande surprise le temps passa assez vite. Arphen lui expliqua la cause de la bataille monstrueuse qui avait vu la mort de milliers de personnes. De sa voix douce et claire il lui compta l'histoire de ce monde du nom d'Arda.

- Voyez-vous Damoiselle Éden. L'ignoble Sauron ne voulait pas la destruction du monde mais son entière domination. C'est afin de protéger cette liberté qui nous est si cher que nous avons combattu. Le prix à payer à été grand, et le sang de nos frères à coulé. Mais nous savons que nous avons protégé les êtres qui nous sont cher. Et nous sommes désormais en Paix. Expliqua Arphen.

- On dirait que quel que soit le monde, il y a toujours la guerre à croire que les hommes ne peuvent pas s'en passer ! S'exclama la jeune-femme.

- Croyez moi Éden si nous avions pu l'éviter nous l'aurions éviter avec plaisir. Les elfes n'aiment pas répandre le sang. Moi le premier. Dit-il en baissant ses petits yeux gris.

- Je te crois Arphen. Tutoyons nous ! T'as le même âge que moi je suis sûre alors pourquoi tant de formalité. Apprends moi plus. Comment est votre royaume ? Dans combien de temps arrivons nous ? Et quand tu disais que tu venais de la maison des hêtres ? Qu'est ce que ça veut dire ? s'enquit Éden

- Du calme ma jolie j'ai bien peur que vous agressiez notre cher Arphen avec toutes vos question. Dit Amàndil le même éternel sourire qui flottait sur ses lèvres.

- Cesse de dire n'importe quoi _mellon nîn_ ! Elle ne me dérange pas le moins du monde. Si vous... je veux dire si tu le désire Éden, j'accepte de te tutoyer. Pour commencer Vert-bois-le grand est une immense forêt, notre royaume est divisé en cinq provinces qui sont administré par une maison noble. Ces maisons nobles sont toutes au service de sa majesté. Les cinq seigneurs forment le conseil du roi. Mon père est le seigneur de la Maison des hêtres _Bar-en-Eldor _en sindarin. Le commandant Cuthalion que tu vois marchant au côté du prince est le seigneur de la maison du bouleau blanc Bar-en-_Nimbrethil ,_ depuis quinze ans. Puis il y a la maison du Chêne _Bar-en-Doron,_ la maison de la fleur_ Bar-en-Elloth, celle_ des pins_ Bar-en-Thaun. _ Ces cinq maisons forment la noblesse de Vert-vois. Bien entendu, il ne faut surtout pas omettre la plus importante de toutes, Bar-en-Aran, la Maison du roi que les cinq seigneurs servent avec fidélité. Si les valars nous protègent nous arriverons en moins d'un an en Vert-bois et vous verrez que c'est un des plus beaux endroits en ce monde... Expliqua le noble elfe les yeux brillant de fierté.

- C'est assez compliqué tout ça ! S'exclama Éden.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas vous aurez tout le temps d'apprendre. Si vous êtes perdu en ce monde et que vous ne vous souvenez pas à quel clan vous appartenez, je parlerai en votre faveur à son altesse Thranduil pour que vous veniez vivre avec nous à Vert-bois. Continua Arphen d'une voix chaleureuse.

- C'est très gentil à toi mais je dois rentrer chez moi. Je me dis si je suis arrivée ici il y a bien un moyen pour que je rentre chez moi. Et votre roi n'a pas l'air de beaucoup m'apprécier, je ne veux pas vous gêner et être un poids pour vous. Je me débrouillerai seule comme d'habitude.

- Tu es trop fière, une femme elfe ne peut s'assumer seule sans sa famille. Le roi ne vous laissera pas partir quand il veut savoir une chose, il fait tout pour l'apprendre. Les eldar prennent soin les uns des autres même si il y a de nombreuses querelles parmi les clans elfique. Maintenant que sa majesté Thranduil vous a trouvé il ne peut vous laisser.

* * *

Jamais elle n'avait autant marché et cela l'étonnait de pouvoir tenir à ce point. Son corps semblait plus fort qu'avant comme si elle en avait un nouveau mais elle ne tenait pas le coup face aux elfes dont le visage ne montrait aucune marques de fatigue ni de transpiration. Superman n'a qu'à bien se tenir, se dit-t-elle. Arphen avait rejoins le roi devant, en tant qu'héritier d'une maison noble il devait participer aux discussions importantes, lui avait-t-il dit.

- Et bien tu as l'air épuisée, je n'ai rarement vu ça. Je croirais voir ma sœur Lalaith lorsqu'elle n'avait que 30 ans et qu'elle avait rendu visite à notre tante en Lothorien. La pauvre était si fatigué qu'elle dormi durant un jour entier. Lui raconta Amàndil.

- Je pense pas que ça soit une question d'âge, j'ai plutôt l'impression d'être une vieille dame de 80 piges.

- Ah j'étais si fougueux à mes 80 ans, je me souviens. Si tu m'avais vu . S'exclama Amàndil le regard perdu au loin, nostalgique.

Éden leva un sourcil. Amandil se moquait d'elle en disant cela. C'était encore une blague elfique qu'elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre. Comme si ce beau mec avait plus de 80 ans... N'importe quoi.

- Ah oui c'est clair qu'à 80 ans on est endurant est très fougueux. Déclara-t-elle en riant à gorge déployé.

- Mais oui jeune dame, je le suis toujours endurant et fougueux. Je peux même te le prouver. Tu n''es pas mon type je préfère les ellith à plus forte poitrine mais je peux faire un effort.

- Et bien on peut dire que t'es un original ! Ironisa Éden en continuant à rire.

- Oui si tu désires une douce étreinte nous pouvons nous éloigner un peu. Je serai ravie de te faire plaisir. Proposa Amàndil un sourire coquin aux lèvres.

- Non merci sans façon. T'es un sacré tordu toi. Dit-elle en riant.

* * *

Thranduil tourna la tête et fusilla Amàndil du regard. Si cette eleth avait une famille et qu'il l'a retrouvait il ne pouvait pas la laisser se faire prendre son honneur.

_- Arphen. je croyais vous avoir dit de ne pas la laisser seule avec cet ellon. C'est Wilwarin qui devait s'en occuper. _

_- Je suis navré Cund "prince", je lui avait demandé mais il a encore un blessé à soigner, il viendra la voir plus tard. _S'excusa Arphen.

_- Bien. D'ici un mois je veux qu'elle cesse de parler en cette langue, est-ce clair ? Et d'ici deux mois je lui interdirais de parler la langue du Rohan.. Exceptionnellement nous nous arrêterons d'ici une heure. Vous direz à l'elleth ne préparer mon repas. _Ordonna Thranduil.

* * *

Au moment où le prince avait regardé Amàndil celui-ci arrêta brusquement de parler et fixa l'horizon. Manifestement ce n'est pas avec cette elleth qu'il prendrait du bon temps. Éden le fixa avec étonnement. Cependant ce silence ne lui fit pas de mal et elle marchait, marchait. Les brins d'herbes jaunâtres grillés par le soleil lui faisaient mal aux yeux. Soudain ils arrivèrent près d'un point d'eau où quatre énormes arbres s'épanouissaient.

Le bras musclé de Thranduil se leva et les quatre milles elfes s'arrêtèrent d'un seul coup. Un sourire de soulagement se dessina sur les lèvres d'Éden. Tel un pantin désarticulé, elle s'écroula à terre en haletant. Puis Elle se releva et alla s'adosser au tronc d'un des arbres géant. La nuit était presque tombée, quelle heure pouvait-il être ?

Machinalement elle passa sa main dans ses cheveux qui étaient humides de transpiration. Jamais elle ne s'était sentie aussi poisseuse et puante. Amàndil était parti avec l'ange de la plaine on-ne-ne-sais-où. Arphen mangeait du lambas et parlait avec autre elfe. Elle avait réussi à le semer. La jeune-femme en avait plus qu'assez d'être traitée comme une gamine de dix ans. Si il n'y avait personnes pour l'ennuyer elle pouvait donc aller se décrasser un peu dans le petit lac. Un arbres la cacherait. Parfait, parfait. Un sourire de satisfaction sur ses lèvres elle marcha quelques minutes, regarda autour d'elle si il n'y avait pas un pervers caché quelque part puis se déshabilla.

L'eau était un peu trop fraiche mais cela n'était pas dérangeant. Au contraire cela lui faisait le plus grand bien. Le lac était si transparent. Comme une gamine elle s'enchanta de pouvoir voir ses pied et s'amusa à faire le poirier.

Quand elle revînt à la surface et agita ses beaux cheveux blond elle entendit un bruit sourd comme un râle... Un liquide chaud s'écoula sur son front. En une fraction de seconde elle leva la tête et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent d'horreur. Au-dessus d'elle sur un rocher se tenait un homme monstrueux. Sa peau avait la couleur d'un morceau de viande qu'on aurait trop cuit et semblait avoir la texture du cuir qu'on aurait tout juste tanné. Son visage était troué de cratères et il souriait. Un sourire factice qui mangeait tout son visage car taillé au couteau et il bavait comme un chien. Le monstre ouvrit sa large bouche montrant une rangée de dents noirs aussi affutées que des poignards.

Instinctivement la jeune-fille recula. Elle voulu hurler mais aucun son de sortit de sa bouche. Il bondissait, il s'élançait vers elle comme un Jaguar sur sa proie. Il était si proche. Une flèche stoppa son saut et alla se loger dans sa gorge. La bête émis un gargouillement et tomba dans l'eau. Éden se retourna. Sur le bord du lac, l'ange de la plaine, Thranduil. L'arc à la main, ses muscles encore tendus, le visage déformé par la fureur.

- Qu'est ce qui vous a pris de partir seule ! Rugit-t-il.

C'est la première fois qu'elle le voyait aussi hors de lui. Automatiquement elle se cacha les seins.

- Je...j'étais sale... Je ne pensais pas. Bégaya-t-elle.

- Sortez de là et vite. Gronda-t-il.

- Que je sorte ? Mais je suis toute nue ! S'exclama-t-elle sa voix plus aiguë qu'à l'ordinaire.

- Vous croyez que je n'ai jamais vue de femme nue ? Sortez de là. Si il y a un orc, il y en a d'autres. Ordonna Thranduil.

Elle courut hors de l'eau prit ses vêtements et se cacha derrière une branche . Son corps était trempé et la chemise lui faisait une seconde peau. Le prince s'avança vers elle lui attrapa violemment le bras et la plaqua contre le tronc gigantesque de l'arbre. Son bras puissant l'emprisonnait. Le souffle de Éden s'accéléra, le regard de Thranduil l'a brûlait jusqu'à la moelle de ses os.

- Dîtes moi d'où vous venez et je vous promets que je vous garderai sous ma protection. Vous n'aurai plus à craindre de ces terres. Dit le prince d'une voix douce et profonde.

* * *

Arphen : Noble.

Elleth/Ellith : femme elfe/ femmes elfe

Ellon : homme elfe.


	4. Chapitre 4 : Feu et eau

Chapitre 4 :

Bonsoir, bonsoir :D !

Voici le chapitre 4 tout frais. Le voyage jusqu'à vert-bois durent huit mois, donc ils arriveront au bercail d'ici deux chapitres. Cela va peut être en choquer certain mais oui les elfes de la forêt noir, Vert-bois le grand et les anciens sindar de Doriath mangent de la viande. Tolkien en parle dans le hobbit que Thranduil aiment chasser avec ses gens. Le début du chapitre est le point-de vue de Thranduil.

Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews !

Pour ceux qui n'ont pas de compte :

Emma : ça me fait plaisir que tu aimes !

SVB : Haha Ouais Éden est dans la jungle comme dans le clip de KPerry.

archangel : Oui j'essaye d'inventer une petite histoire pour chaque personnage, Eden et Thranduil ne sont pas seuls au monde alors je peuple son royaume. Je suis contente que ça te plaise.

JesuisShirohina : Thranduil est imbuvable dans le film mais Lee pace est sexy à souhait ahah.

Et merci à Harmonieuse, Kalas1209 et bee.

Je vous fait des bisous ! Les avis positifs et négatifs sont bons à lire et à prendre.

* * *

**_Quen i namexës acca valda pityë molin ná lúmelissë acca pitya valdë molin._**

**Celui qui se juge trop important pour les petits travaux est souvent trop petit pour les travaux importants.**

**J. Tati**

_Thranduil POV :_

Thranduil observait le couchant caresser l'horizon tandis que Arphen lui exposait son avis sur les probabilités d'une attaque d'orc. Ces immondices pullulaient en ces landes. La meilleur façon de rejoindre l'Anduin sans pertes aucune étaient que les nombreux blessés qui ralentissaient les troupes retrouvent santé et vigueur. Donc de se reposer une nuit au calme.

Le guérisseur en chef lui avait dit auparavant que les nombreux blessés avaient besoins de sommeil et de repos, et Thranduil à son grand désespoir en faisait parti... Il ne pouvait supporter d'être mis à mal par cette blessure. En tant que dirigeant il devait être au maximum de ses capacités car Vert-bois-le-grand n'avait jamais été dans une situation aussi préoccupante. Le peuple avait toujours eu un souverain. Et Thranduil voyait dans chaque parole que ses conseillers lui adressait un soupçon d'inquiétude. Vert-bois-le-grand n'avait pas de roi et cela n'avait jamais été le cas en un Age.

Doucement il tourna la tête en arrière et vu que l'elleth ne tiendrait plus longtemps. Comment une elfe pouvait être si faible ? Cela n'était pas possible à moins qu'elle n'aie moins de cent ans. Thranduil fronça les sourcils. Certaines choses se devaient d'être éclaircies et quoi de mieux que la lumière d'un feu de bois pour cela ? Soit. Ils s'arrêteraient ce soir. De cette façon les troupes de Amroth de la Lothorien et celles de Celeborn les rejoindraient aisément.

* * *

Des arbres millénaires s'enracinaient dans les eaux cristallines d'un étang qui tel un miroir reflétait le crépuscule. Le vent qui emporta les chuchotements des arbres vînt aux oreilles pointues du prince sinda.

_- Dhe nathlam hi, cund vell ! "__Sois le bienvenue prince bien-aimé".__ I maren i maredh. "__Notre logis est ton logis !"__ Nous apprécions les elfes, toi et les_ _tiens sont les bienvenus en ces lieux._ Soufflèrent les chênes dont les branches se baissèrent légèrement en guise de salutation.

Thranduil salua à son tour les arbres puis leva le bras spécifiant à tout ses ellyn qu'il était temps de s'arrêter.

Tandis que Thranduil parti avec sa garde et son conseil, arc à la main. Les elfes s'affairèrent tous à préparer un camp de fortune pour la nuit qui serait facile à replier. Les branches gigantesques des Chênes semblaient couver les elfes comme les ailes d'un oiseau protégeant ses petits. Ils étaient tous si heureux qu'ils ne remarquèrent pas Éden qui s'éloignait et qui s'affaissa contre l'un des tronc massif d'un chêne.

* * *

Les vêtements vert forêt et dorés des haut gradés Sinda et Sylvains se mariaient parfaitement avec les branches parées de feuilles émeraudes qui semblaient translucides dans les dernières lueurs du soir.

A grande enjambée le prince marchait en compagnie de sa garde et de ses meilleurs ellyn dans le petit bois qui entourait l'étang protégé par les chênes millénaires. Seuls les oiseaux et le bruissement des feuilles dans le crépuscule pouvait se faire entendre, les pas des elfes étaient de velours aussi silencieux que ceux des félins. Soudain Thranduil plissa les yeux et s'arrêta brusquement :

_- Nous avons à parler Amàndil Palantirion !_ Lança le prince

Le lieutenant avala sa salive et s'agenouilla devant son souverain. Il n'avait commis aucun impers pourtant ! Du moins à sa connaissance... Il l'espérait en tout cas. Il eu envie de rire mais se mordit la joue. Si il devait avoir une remontrance autant que le prince l'a fasse de suite, de toute manière il n'avait que trop l'habitude de cela depuis sa plus tendre enfance. Si il avait été devant l'un de ses supérieurs il aurait pu leur faire entendre ce qu'il voulait car il se l'avouait, il était un beau parleur. Le jovial, intrépide et inconstant Amàndil. Malheureusement son don de joueur de pipot professionnel n'aurait aucun effet sur Thranduil. Le prince valait mieux qu'une prostituée de Dale à qui il marchandait ses prix.

_- Je vous écoute, hernil-nin..._ baragouina l'elfe sylvain.

_- Tu ne veux me décevoir n'est-ce pas ? _Articula Thranduil d'une voix tranchante.

_- Jamais il n'en sera ni n'en est mon intention. Assura Amàndil avec passion._

_- Es-tu un animal, ou pire... pas mieux qu'un humain un rûte pour ne pas pouvoir te tenir devant la première elleth que tu vois ?_ Demanda le prince Sinda dont les pupilles brillaient intensément.

_- Je vous assure que loin est mon intention de la compromettre. La douce Éden est comme une sœur, j'aime sa compagnie et sa conversation qui est je dois dire très divertissante._ Se justifia Amàndil choisissant chacun de ses mots avec soin.

_- Ce n'est pas là ce que j'ai entendu ! Nîn gweriog ? Avo Faro an drastad telitha anden, "__Te moques tu ? N__e cherches pas les ennuis car sinon ils viendront à toi"__. Ma patience à des limites Palantirion. Il est très probable que les parents ou l'époux de cette elleth soit en Lorien vu la couleur dorée de ses cheveux. Elle rentrera intacte parmi les siens il en va de l'honneur de Vert-bois, alors ne je ne veux plus t'entendre l'inviter à quoi que ce soit d'autre qu'à un bon repas. Bien entendu par « bon repas » j'entends le repas innocent d'un frère avec sa sœur. Suis-je claire ? _Articula Thranduil d'une voix parsemée de glace.

_- Très claire, Cerithon i est dhîn_ "_Il en sera fait selon votre souhait."_ Promis le Lieutenant.

_- Bien, c'est ce que j'attends de toi Palantirion... de la sincérité et du dévouement_. Conclu Thranduil en fermant un court moment ses yeux orageux, réprimant un mouvement d'humeur.

Amàndil baissa la tête afin de saluer son prince.

- _Faro vae, "__Bonne chasse !"_ Souhaita-t-il.

Puis il se redressa et parti en direction de la clairière des chênes. Un instant il croisa le regard sombre de Rauros. En retour son visage charmant afficha un sourire enjôleur. L'écuyer le suivit du regard, les lèvres tremblantes de rage. Puis il tenta de se calmer en écoutant la nature chanter ses poèmes. Les dernières feuilles de l'été qui se balançaient dans le soir...

_- Ce lieu est splendide, mon prince ! Faratham ? "__Allons-nous chasser ?"__ Comme nous l'a souhaité le lieutenant._ Demanda-t-il. En plaçant une de ses mèches blondes vénitiennes derrière son oreille pointue, qui s'était échappée de sa coiffure de guerrier elfique.

Les arbres majestueux qui s'élevaient rappelèrent à l'écuyer la maison de son oncle seigneur de la Maison du Chêne. A ce souvenir son visage afficha un sourire léger. Enfin il allait se ressourcer des terres incandescentes du Mordor.

_- Oui en effet ce lieu est de toute beauté. Nous allons nous restaurer et en effet chasser aussi._ Répondit Thranduil avec un sourire bienveillant.

Rauros était comme un jeune frère pour lui et ils remerciait Eru de ne l'avoir protéger des flèches empoisonnées des orcs. Maintenant il était un ellon adulte, il fallait qu'il pense à l'adouber prochainement. Il servirait la couronne avec honneur.

_- Chasser ? Mais Cund vell ! Je croyais que le guérisseur... ?_ S'enquit Cuthalion avec inquiétude.

_- Mon ami ! Je pensais que cela vous feriez plaisir. Cela fait trop longtemps que je n'ai pas pisté le gibier. L'elleth impertinente nous servira à quelque chose ce soir car j'espère que grâce à ses talents nous dinerons bien._ Rétorqua le prince sinda.

_- Je retrouve bien là, mon ami d'enfance qui chassait la biche immaculée lorsqu'il n'était qu'un elfing et qui manqua sa cible._ Taquina le commandant en riant. Puis il ajouta.

_Si elle peut apporter un soupçon de contentement avec sa cuisine, il me tarde de goûter à ces mets. _

Rauros et un des membres de la gardes royale échangèrent un regard étonné. Il était rare que le commandant plaisante, surtout depuis le début de la guerre.

_- Tu oses te moquer de ton prince, mellon-nîn ! Tu as raison cependant je l'ai manqué la première fois puis je l'ai eue. Elle fut même servie à la table du roi._ Précisa Thranduil.

_- Et elle était très savoureuse je m'en souviens_... déclara Seregon.

L'oncle de Rauros et le Seigneur de la Maison de Doron « des chênes » sourit à son tour. Il connaissait le prince depuis sa prime jeunesse et aimait se souvenir des escapades de Thranduil qui rendait la mère de l'elfing folle d'inquiétude mais qui étaient le sujet de nombreuses conversations et plaisanteries entre Seregon et son ami Oropher. Le roi avait été toujours fière de son fils, dont les compétences en archerie égalait sans peine celle des plus âgés.

_- Séparons nous et pistons chacun de notre côté ! Celui qui ramène le plus beau gibier remporte le service de l'elleth jusqu'à la fin de notre voyage._ Proposa Rauros.

Il savait de toute façon que ce serait le prince, le commandant ou son oncle qui remporterait. Cela éloignerait la fille des appétits d'Amàndil. Il n'avait pas cru un seul mot des paroles qu'il avait adressé au prince, il le connaissait que trop bien. Il était possible qu'il fût sincère sur le moment car Thranduil était connu de tous pour sa sagacité. Cependant Amàndil était ce qu'il était au plus profond de lui-même : le charismatique et excessif elfe sylvain qui acceptait difficilement la contrainte et la bride.

_- Je trouve cela puéril ! En plus vu son caractère exécrable et le comportement honteux dont elle fait preuve hier, je ne pense pas que le prix en vaut l'effort._ Grommela Andî de la Maison de l'elloth, fleur dont le teint était toujours aussi pâle et presque translucide.

_- Vous avez peur de perde c'est tout mellon-nîn. Vous avez été toujours mauvais perdant et cela depuis l'enfance._ Taquina Rauros.

Cuthalion sorti une flèche de son carquois, ses yeux de rapace fixèrent Thranduil.

_- Amusons nous mon royal ami cela fait longtemps que je n'ai pas chassé à vos côtés. Dê vethor veleg__ "vous êtes un archer talentueux"__ vous êtes le seul à pouvoir rivaliser avec moi._ Proposa Cuthalion d'une voix rauque pleine de défi.

_- Qu'il en soit ainsi, cela sera amusant même si je partage l'avis de Andî sur la récompense._ Avoua Thranduil dont le regard s'était lui aussi embrasé.

Le prince banda son arc, ses bras musclés n'eurent aucune peine à placer la corde. Les elfes de la forêt aimait par dessus tout profiter de leur éternité et de la nature qu'ils aimaient plus que tout. Ainsi ils partaient souvent dans de grandes chasses où du délicieux gibier était ramené. Les ellyn et ellith le dégustait lors pique-nique dans les clairières ensoleillées du Vert bois. Il se souvînt soudain de son père riant qui chevauchait son élan royal.

Son arc bandé, il le serra un peu plus fort, si seulement _Ada_ était avec lui en ce moment... L'arc de Thranduil était tel son utilisateur : imposant. Fait de bois de Mallorn et incrusté de feuilles d'or, la corde était un cheveu d'elfe dont le reflet éblouissait ses ennemis au soleil. Un arc que Thingol roi de Doriath avait donné à son père il y a de cela plusieurs milliers d'années quand il n'avait pas encore vu le jour.

_- Faratham ! "__Allons chasser !"_ Somma le prince héritier de sa voix grave.

Les elfes le sourire aux lèvres s'élancèrent dans le bois. D'un bond Thranduil atteignit une branche massive et s'élança vers l'étang. Son flair et ses sens aiguisés ainsi que l'expérience. Tout lui indiquait que le parfait gibier était près du point d'eau se désaltérant et se rafraichissant d'une journée caniculaire, qu'une belle biche trempait ses pâtes dans l'eau pure de l'étang.

Soudain un léger bruissement et une odeur bestial chatouilla les narines du futur roi. Il connaissait cette odeur pestilentielle car il l'avait senti sans interruption durant toute la guerre de la bataille de Dagorlad au siège de Barad-dûr.

- _Telir yrch... !_ "_Des orcs approchent..." _Grogna Thranduil qui sorti en un éclair une flèche de son carquois de cuire.

* * *

Thranduil arma son arc et courra vers l'étang . Les animaux n'étaient pas les seuls à aimer la fraicheur des eaux les blessés allaient laver leur blessures vers la berge Est de l'étang. Il entendit les flèches Sylvaine qui fendaient l'air derrière lui. Ses hommes étaient en train de combattre et le cor de Vert-bois raisonna.

Le prince Sinda arriva sur la berge de l'étang et souleva une branche qui lui masquait la vue. Aucun ellyn blessés ne se baignaient encore moins de biches au pelage immaculé. En revanche une elleth, oui. Sa chevelure blonde prenait des reflets dorés sous la pleine lune. Son visage n'affichait pas la mine scandaleuse qu'il avait pu voir quand il l'avait questionnée. Elle était pétrifiée et scrutait sa mort prochaine dans les yeux de l'orc qui lui faisait face. La bête qui n'avait pas remarqué la présence du prince s'apprêta à se jeter sur elle mais Thranduil était plus rapide. En quelques dixièmes de secondes il décocha une flèche qui se logea dans sa gorge. Le corps difforme de l'orc tomba dans le lac et éclaboussa Éden.

Cette fille était donc folle ou totalement stupide ? Il fronça les sourcils, sa mâchoire se crispa.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous a pris de partir seule ? Explosa-t-il.

L'elleth tenta de dissimuler sa poitrine. Elle le regarda puis tourna son regard noisette vers l'orc qui flottait à la surface. D'une petite voix saccadée elle lui répondit :

- Je...j'étais sale... Je ne pensais pas.

- Sortez de là et vite. Gronda-t-il.

- Que je sorte ? Mais je suis toute nue ! S'exclama-t-elle d'une voix criarde.

- Vous croyez que je n'ai jamais vue de femme nue ? Sortez de là. Si il y a un orc, il y en a d'autres. Ordonna-t-il.

Il attendit qu'elle mette sa chemise puis lui agrippa le bras et l'a plaqua contre le tronc épais du chêne. Elle semblait si petite et fragile. Elle ne semblait pas plus gênée que cela par sa nudité à croire que pour elle une simple chemise l'habillait assez. Son corps dégoulinant d'eau était visible sous la chemise transparente. D'ailleurs ses seins qui pointaient comme des boutons de rose plaisait particulièrement au prince. Du bout des doigts il lui caressa le cou puis descendit vers sa taille qu'il attrapa fermement. Il approcha ses lèvres de son oreille et entendit le souffle chaud de la jeune-femme qui s'accélérait. A ce moment là il ne voulait qu'une chose embrasser le creux de son cou, ses seins, respirer son parfum. Il eu envie d'elle mais arracha vite ce sentiment de son esprit. Perdait-t-il la tête ? Elle ne ressemblait pas à toutes les ellith qu'il avait pris. Que lui arrivait-il ? Quel charme particulier possédait-t-elle ? Quel que soit les pensées contradictoires qui s'affrontaient en son cœur il devait s'avouer une chose : Voir cette elleth rallumait en lui un feu qu'il avait pensé éteint depuis longtemps. Aussi stupide et impertinente pouvait-elle être, c'était le cas et cela l'énervait au plus au point. Il avait en horreur l'idée d'être attiré par une elfe dont le rang devait égaler celui d'une servante de la plus basse caste. Que cette femme trouble le calme ombrageux de son esprit lui était insupportable. A cette pensée il serra les dents. Qui pouvait-elle être ? Il devait le savoir. D'où venait-t-elle ? Amnésique ? Il l'avait pensé d'abord mais son instinct le poussait à croire qu'il y avait autre chose. Il le sentait qu'elle était différente de tous les êtres d'Arda, à croire qu'elle n'en faisait pas partie. Qu'elle était tombée du ciel...

- Dîtes moi d'où vous venez et je vous promets que je vous garderai sous ma protection. Vous n'aurai plus à craindre de ces terres. Dit le prince d'une voix douce et profonde.

* * *

Éden était troublée, apeurée. Le roi des elfes venaient tout juste de tuer quelqu'un devant elle. Même si cette personne était surement un violeur ou un fou dangereux c'était quand même un meurtre et cela l'avait choqué, profondément choqué.

Elle avait l'impression d'être en feu et n'arrivait plus à réfléchir, il était si proche d'elle et en même temps si lointain. Son parfum envoutant l'a faisait chanceler. Si diablement sexy pensa-t-elle en se mordillant légèrement le coin de la lèvre . L'ange de la plaine lui faisait penser à une glace Magnum au chocolat blanc calorique mais terriblement attirante. Les yeux de cet homme semblaient sans fond et l'aspirait dans un tourbillon de sensations sans fin. Si il lui avait fait l'amour en ce moment même, son âme aurait quitté pour de bon son corps et elle l'aurait acceptée. Gros-con-insupportable n'était pas synonyme de mauvais coup, Éden en avait fait l'expérience. Et elle se serait vengée de ce bâtard de Thomas... Elle baissa les yeux un instant, pensant à l'homme qui lui avait lacéré le cœur et qu'elle aimait toujours.

- Êtes vous sourde ? S'enquit Thranduil qui perdait patience.

La jeune-femme leva ses yeux chocolat. Thranduil sentit le corps frêle qui tremblait de froid sous la paume de sa main qui lui resserrait la taille.

- Je vous l'ai dit mais vous ne m'avez pas écouté. Je ne viens pas de ce monde, je ne suis pas une elfe. Mes oreilles ont changé de forme, mon corps n'est plus fort qu'avant. Je le sentais quand je marchais cette après-midi. Chez moi il n'y a pas de monstres, pas d'elfes... Vous entendez ! Croyez-moi...Sa voix se brisa sur les derniers mots et elle tenta de déceler dans les yeux du souverain une réaction.

Les yeux de Thranduil s'agrandirent de surprise. Il lui lâcha le bras et enleva sa main virile de la taille fine de la jeune-femme. Il déboutonna la broche qui serrait sa cape noire et déposa doucement la pièce de tissu brodé d'or sur les épaules tremblantes de l'elleth. D'une voix brusque Thranduil déclara :

- Je vais croire à vos dires mais prenez garde si vous avez osez me mentir et que je retrouve votre famille. De toute mon existence, je n'ai jamais entendu pareille histoire mais mes sens me disent que dans cette voie est la vérité. Seule la dame de lumière pourra me dire si vous dîtes vrai ou non. Mais il y a un point sur lequel je suis sûre c'est qu'il n'est pas possible qu'une humaine devienne une elfe cela ne serait être admis par Eru, grand architecte d'Arda.

- Dommage pour ce Eru grand architecte mais j'en suis pas une.

- C'est ce que nous verrons. Vous êtes chanceuse, nous les eldar prenons soin de nos semblables, seuls les Valars savent ce qu'il ce serait passé si vous étiez tombée entre les mains des hommes ou pire des nains... Souffla-t-il en agitant la main dans un geste de dédain comme si il chassait une mauvaise odeur.

- Des nains ? Sérieusement ? Et bientôt vous allez dire que vous montez un dragon et que des lutins préparent votre repas.

Complétement barré ces mecs. Marmonna-t-elle. Puis dans un beau sourire elle ajouta afin de détendre l'atmosphère qui devenait pesante. En parlant de Nains...

Vous connaissez surement Dormeur, Joyeux, Timide, Grincheux, Prof, Simplet et atchoum ?

Thranduil fronça ses épais sourcils.

- Je ne connais pas le nom de tous les nains qui peuplent la terre du milieu. Maintenant venez ! Nous devons rentrer au camp.

La mine du prince s'assombrit et il ajouta :

- Ne parlez plus de manière si innocente des dragons devant moi, ils n'ont rien d'animaux de compagnie...

* * *

Après quelques minutes de marche, Thranduil et Éden arrivèrent à destination. La clairière était décorée d'un plafond d'étoiles. Et Éden s'émerveilla devant ce spectacle qu'elle n'avait pas l'habitude de voir. A la vue de leur prince, Cuthalion et son écuyer ainsi que le guérisseur accoururent :

_- Ils étaient une vingtaine. Il n'avait pas connaissance de la chute de Sauron. Ils sont venus ici afin de fuir les Galardrym du Seigneur Amroth et les archers du Seigneur Celeborn qui les avaient pris en chasse. Il n'y a aucune perte et aucun blessés. Le seigneur Celeborn et Amroth viennent d'arriver, monseigneur. Ils nous accompagnerons jusqu'à la Lothorien et vous suivront comme ils ont suivis votre père avant vous._ Expliqua gravement Cuthalion

Le commandant s'étonna de voir la jeune elleth se tenir derrière le prince, la cape brodée d'or du souverain trop grande pour elle enroulée autour de ses épaules. Elle ressemblait à une elfing qui découvrait pour la première fois un ciel étoilé. Gracieusement elle tournait sur elle même, le visage fixé sur les cieux. Une voix douce l'a fit sortir de sa contemplation.

- Éden ! Es-tu bien ? Viens mettre des vêtements chaud ! S'inquiéta Arphen qui venait tout juste d'arriver accompagné du Seigneur Seregon.

- Oui je vais bien, Thranduil m'a sauvé... Souffla-t-elle.

Quand elle prononça son nom elle le chercha automatiquement du regard parmi la foule qui s'attroupait. Elle fut un instant paniquée de ne pas le voir puis elle l'aperçue de dos qui partait avec ses conseillers. Ils allaient à la rencontre de nouveaux gars sexy qui venaient tout juste d'arriver. Mon dieu, c'est Noël j'y crois pas, ils sont taillé comme des apollons, déjà habillé ils sont magnifique alors j'imagine pas à poil. Se dit-elle.

Soudain son regard et celui d'Arphen furent automatiquement attiré par un elfe qui descendait d'un étalon blanc et qui serra Thranduil contre lui. Bouche bée, Éden le fixa ses yeux grand ouvert. Il était éblouissant et tout de blanc vêtu, grand et svelte. Ses yeux ne semblaient pas avoir de couleur, ils étaient si mystérieux qu'aucun qualificatif ne pouvait les décrire. Des puits de savoir où brillait une lumière douce et apaisante. Son visage harmonieux inspirait la confiance. Son nez discret et ses des joues de porcelaine lui donnaient un air innocent mais son front raide et sa mâchoire carrée contrastait avec les autres trais de son visage et le durcissait, cela lui donnait une aura imposante, une puissance. Ce visage auréolé d'une chevelure lisse et argenté, masque de perfection semblait avoir été sculpté dans le marbre par Michael Ange lui-même. Un instant elle oublia de respirer.

- Le Seigneur Celeborn, guerrier légendaire, l'un des pères de notre peuple. Il est né durant l'année des arbres il y a de cela huit mille ans. Chuchota Arphen après un silence religieux.

Éden se mit à tousser bruyamment. Huit-mille ans ! Comme si cet homme pouvait être plus vieux que le christ ? Il fallait vraiment qu'elle aille se coucher, avec un peu de chance elle se réveillerait dans sa chambre le lendemain matin... On ne sait jamais se dit-t-elle.

- Arrêtes de dire des conneries et donnes moi des vêtements, Arphen, j'en peux plus. Trépigna-t-elle.

Arphen lui fît signe de rentrer dans une grande tente dont la bâche bleu était attachée aux épaisses branches de l'un des chênes.

* * *

Avec stupeur elle vu que la tente qu'elle pensait être un nid douillet était … Une cuisine ? Des montagnes de ce qui ressemblait à des pommes de terre et à des autres choses non-identifiés lui faisait face. A côté de ce monticule de légumes de toutes les formes de nombreux plats et casseroles étaient empilés. A l'extérieur de la tente un petit feu crépitait.

- C'est sympa, mais je vais pas manger tout ça, tu sais ?

Arphen éclata de rire.

- Tu te méprends ! Les ellyn du camp ont voulu te préparer une surprise. Ils ont pensé que cela te ferait plaisir de cuisiner. Le prince désire que tu fasses son repas et celui des seigneurs qui l'accompagne. Te rends-tu compte ? Tu vas cuisiner pour des elfes qui sont parmi les plus puissants. De nombreuses ellith prendraient ta place avec plaisir. Dit-t-il avec un sourire rassurant.

L'elfe l'a regardait avec des yeux emplis de joie comme si il venait de lui offrir le dernier sac à main Marc Jacobs, son sourire doux et timide énerva la jeune-femme.

- Si les femmes chez vous aiment jouer les boniches c'est leur problème! Cracha-t-elle

**_- _**_Quen i namexës acca valda pityë molin ná lúmelissë acca pitya valdë molin._

**- **Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? S'enquérit Éden.

**-** C'est une phrase que le roi Oropher répétait souvent :Celui qui se juge trop important pour les petits travaux est souvent trop petit pour les travaux importants. L'instruisit Arphen.

Le visage blessé du noble sinda fit soupirer Éden, il fallait qu'elle essaye de se montrer plus gentille. Il n'était pas à son avantage de se faire des ennemis car il était évident qu'elle était seule dans ce monde : Plus de famille, plus d'amis, plus de pays, même son corps ne lui appartenait plus.

Certes ce n'était pas de sa faute si elle était de mauvais poil, après tout ce qu'il venait de lui arriver mais elle se devait de faire un effort. En plus ses règles approchaient à grand pas et Éden redoutait ce moment où elle devrait marcher du linge entre les cuisses en demandant au splendide Thranduil de s'arrêter toutes les heures. Si elle avait su elle aurait ramener un sac de sport avec des tempax, du gel douche, une brosse à dent, dentifrice de la crème pour le corps, Manifesto de Yves St-Laurent, cinq cartouches de clopes et... Sa pilule !

C'était la guerre entre les elfes et Sauron et maintenant ça va être la guerre des hormones dans mon corps. Quelle vie sensationnelle j'ai, se dit-elle. Mais elle ne perdait pas espoir car Éden Dilaurentis n'abandonnait jamais. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieur et regarda Arphen qui semblait au bord du suicide, elle se rappela alors que si Thranduil avait donné un ordre Arphen devait s'appliquer à le faire suivre, alors exceptionnellement elle mettrait sa fierté de côté. En plus , le prince lui avait tout de même sauvé la vie, elle pouvait bien lui faire un steak-frites.

- C'est aimable de ta part mais j'ai rien d'une grande cuisinière même si j'avoue que je cuisine des gâteaux qui donneraient des orgasmes à ta grand-mère... Ajouta-t-elle. Vous m'avez sauvé, protégé et je vous en suis reconnaissante et si le roi des elfes insiste pour que je lui cuisine une omelette je le ferais mais je préviens si il mange ce que je cuisine c'est à ses risques et périls, il a intérêt à avoir l'estomac solide. Et quand je dis solide c'est en béton !

- Tu aimes plaisanter, ma chère Éden. Le prince ne tombera jamais malade ! Un elfe de l'âge de son altesse qui tombe malade qu'elle idée saugrenue. Pouffa-t-il.

- Bah si il tombe jamais malade ! Allons-y ! Lança-t-elle sans grande conviction

- Bien je te laisse. Le prince, le Seigneur Celeborn et le prince Amroth sont autour d'un feu en l'honneur de la sainte Elbereth en face du plus grand des chênes. J'y serai aussi ! Il me tarde de goûter à ta cuisine.

- Ne sois pas si impatient... Prévînt Éden.

Elle leva la main dans l'espoir qu'il vienne l'aider mais il était déjà parti. Quel lâcheur ! Légalité des sexes n'avait pas encore fait ses preuves ici, d'après ce qu'elle pouvait constater. Sur une bûche se trouvait un pantalon noir et une chemise identique à celle que portait Éden sous _sa_ cape... La cape de Thranduil.

Sans perdre une minute elle se changea et attacha ses cheveux en une queue de cheval haute. Son regard noisette alla se perdre dans la montagne de pomme de terre quelques instants puis elle se mis au travail. Personne ne viendrait l'aider ?

- Solidarité elfique bonsoir... Grommela-t-elle en plantant son couteau dans une patate. Ha ha ! On fait moins le malin maintenant ! Lança-t-elle tout en replongeant le couteau dans la pomme de terre.

La bâche se souleva et curieuse elle tourna la tête.

C'était Wilwarin le frère cadet d'Amàndil ! Éden était surprise de le voir, car à part lui jeter quelques regard noir, Wilwarin n'avait fait aucun effort pour nouer un contact.

Il l'a regardait avec gentillesse. Son visage était celui d'un ange, il avait les trais si fins et l'air si candide. Ses yeux couleurs de l'écorce parés de long cils ne traduisaient que la bonté. Il doit être si jeune... Pensa Éden. Un adolescent d'à peine seize ans...

- As-tu besoin d'aide ? S'enquit-t-il.

Sa voix grave fit sursauter la jeune-femme, elle ne se souvenait pas qu'il avait une voix si virile pour son âge. Fait dire que la veille elle avait été tellement à l'ouest...

- Tu parles ma langue ? Mais tu ne comprenait rien à ce que je disais quand nous étions dans le camp...

- Je suis au service du Seigneur Seregon et il nous défend de parler la langue commune hors des missions diplomatiques. Je me souviens que tu parlais de « 50 euros », je n'ai pas compris ce que tu voulais dire mais je l'ai pris pour un gage d'une amitié sincère. Dit-il en souriant.

- Pourtant tu avais l'air vraiment perdu lorsque je te parlais...

- Si mon seigneur me dit de ne pas parler une langue, je ne l'a parle plus. Expliqua-t-il.

Éden souleva un sourcil tout en coupant une pomme de terre sauvage. Elle avait raison ce gamin n'était pas très futé, un vrai mouton...

- Et bien tu voulais m'aider ! Je vais faire un plat avec des patates sautés et de la viande. Un plat d'elfe viril, un vrai plat de mec !S'esclaffa-t-elle.

- Le prince apprécie particulièrement les plats en sauce. Informa l'elfe sylvain.

- Comment tu le sais ? Demanda-t-elle un soupçon de doute dans la voix.

- Ma mère cuisine au Palais, c'est pour cela. Tout simplement.

Avec grâce l'elfe alla près d'elle et attrapa un couteau et coupa quelques légumes. Éden l'observa avec étonnement. Il était un peu plus grand qu'elle et très svelte, peut être un mètre soixante-douze tout au plus Les elfes n'étaient pas tous macho pensa-t-elle en souriant. L'elfe sylvain lui rendit son sourire.

- Dis-moi Wilwarin ? Comment dit-t-on « Merci de m'avoir sauvé en elfique ».

Le jeune frère de Amàndil éclata de rire.

- Pourquoi vous voulez remercier mon frère de vous avoir donné la robe de bal de Lalaith.

Non idiot... C'est pour remercier votre prince de m'avoir sauvé la vie. Précisa-t-elle.

_- Hannon le Cund vell, Idhron cened i chent gîn n'i gellog._

- C'est très beau. Hannon le Cound vell, idhran... Tenta-t-elle de prononcer.

- Non, répétez après moi._ Hannon le Cund vell, Idhron cened i chent gîn n'i gellog. _Répéta Wilwarin une lueur d'amusement dans le regard.

_- Hannon le Cund vell, Idhron cened i chent gîn n'i gellog_. Articula-t-elle d'un trait.

- Oui vous avez réussi ! S'exclama Wilwarin.

Éden lui adressa un sourire magnifique. Elle fût épatée par elle-même, cette phrase avait l'air si imprononçable. Une demi-heure et deux casseroles plus tard, ce qu'elle redoutait arriva. Wilwarin partait et la laissait seule avec le repas.

- Je suis désolé mais je dois m'occuper des blessés. Je ne puis rester plus de temps avec vous. Mais j'étais ravi de vous être utile.

_- Hannon-le _! Le remercia Éden imitant le début de la phrase qu'il lui avait appris, pensant logiquement que cela devait vouloir dire merci.

Wilwarin sorti de la tente aussi vite qu'il y était rentré, dans le tourbillon du vert de la cape de son uniforme sylvain.

La jeune-femme mis les légumes à cuire et bailla longuement. Vivement que ce repas soit préparé .Elle détestait se sentir redevable.

Maintenant la suite de la recette : viande... Éden regarda autour d'elle et chercha des yeux ce qui ressemblait de près ou de loin à un Bifteck. Il n'y en avait nulle part. Elle alla derrière le tas de légume et remarqua avec horreur que la viande n'avait pas la forme à quoi elle s'attendait.

- C'est quoi cette arnaque ! Hurla-t-elle.

Des lapins morts entiers... Une biche, avec ses poils, son petit museau, sa mignonne petite queue. Dégueulasse, pensa-t-elle. Éden attrapa une fine branche qui traînait sur le sol et appuya légèrement l'abdomen de la pauvre bête.

- Putain... Jura-t-elle dans un hoquet.

Elle enroula l'un des lapins dans un morceau de tissu et sorti de la tente.

* * *

Protégés par la voute étoilée du ciel, les elfes sindar et sylvains de la lothórien et de Vert-bois se retrouvaient enfin sous de meilleures hospices que sous le ciel charbonneux du Mordor.

Ils avaient été plongés dans les nuits infernales du Mordor et ils semblaient découvrir le monde sous un œil nouveau, s'habituant au soleil éclatant du monde qui leurs avait tant manqué. A la lumière bienveillante des étoiles qui par les nuages noirs du ciel de l'est leur avaient été cruellement. enlevée. Car il n'y a pas plus sacré que la lumières de étoiles pour les elfes sylvains, ils les aiment éternelles et lumineuses comme eux.

Thranduil assis sur son siège de velours pourpre en face des flammes dansantes du feu savourait un verre de vin dont les arômes épicés lui rappelait l'elleth à son plus grand désespoir. A ce souvenir il fronça les sourcils et tendit sa coupe d'argent encore pleine à son échanson.

Galion regarda l'intérieur de la coupe avec stupeur. Le prince était-il encore souffrant de sa blessure ? Ce vin était l'une des dernière bouteille qu'ils leur restait.

Le prince Sinda ignora l'attitude de son échanson, ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux de Amroth qui lui dégustait le vin avec plaisir.

Son ami Amroth. Il l'avait connu à Doriath il y avait de cela plusieurs milliers de vies humaines. Nul n'aurait pu se douter alors qu'ils deviendraient un jour tous les deux rois. Le visage du Sinda de la Lorien paraissait éteint. Amroth contrairement à lui n'avaient jamais été bon guerrier et avait le combat en horreur. La perte de son père Amdir avait voilé ses yeux bleus d'un linceul gris, L'elfing aux cheveux d'or de Menegroth de jadis qui riait aux éclat n'existait plus. Il s'était évanouis dans les ténèbres du Mordor.

Contrairement aux deux souverains les seigneurs riaient et parlaient des futurs couronnements. Ils avait vu tant d'horreurs que les joies des retrouvailles étaient plus précieuses que tout l'or d'Arda.

Celeborn qui hypnotisait l'assemblée par sa prestance leva son verre :

_- Je lève mon verre en l'honneur des futurs rois de la Lorien, de Vert-bois-le-grand . Qu' Elbereth illumine vos futurs règnes de sa sagesse. Nan aear adh in elin "__Par le mer et les étoiles !"__ Puissiez vous être couronné d'une couronne de gloire._

Les nobles elfes des deux royaumes s'apprêtaient à applaudir et crier de joie lorsqu'ils entendirent une voix féminine :

- Excusez-moi. Se risqua la voix.

Celeborn baissa sa coupe et regarda la jeune-femme avec étonnement. Il fût vite suivi par les elfes galardrym de la Lothlórien qui s'échangèrent des regard surpris.

- Vraiment je suis désolé d'interrompre votre réunion politique mais c'est une urgence culinaire ! Lança la voix suave de la jeune-femme.

Les seigneurs et ellyn de la Lothórien interrogèrent leurs pairs de Vert-bois du regard. Devant eux se tenait, une elleth, très charmante qui avait arrangé ses cheveux d'une manière originale. Celle-ci ouvrit ses lèvres en forme de cœur en agitant un lapin qui n'avait plus qu'à être vidé et cuisiné.

- Je suis sensée faire quoi avec ça ? Je veux bien cuisiner un quelque chose mais j'ai bien peur que ce soir ce soit végétarien. Il est hors de question que je vide moi-même ces pauvres animaux. Il y a pas marqué « ÉdenDilaurentis Abattoir et découpage. » Signala-t-elle en se touchant le front.

Thranduil ne savait plus très bien si il devait attraper cette elleth par les cheveux et la traîner hors du camp ou attendre et voir ce que les valars lui resservaient. Il allait enfin se décider quand Arphen se leva d'un bond.

_- Hîr vell_, "_seigneurs"_ _il y a un léger problème en cuisine ! Mais le repas arrive et ce sera un festin._ Promis l'héritier d'Eldor en amenant Éden par le bras.

* * *

Arphen paniqué accompagné d'une Éden qui n'avait qu'un désir : dormir, alla voir dans les cuisines et remarqua que les légumes avaient l'air délicieux mais il restait à faire les viandes.

- Bien Éden. Nous sommes amis maintenant. Je vais cuisiner les viandes mais promets moi que tu ne dira rien. Mon père me donnerait en pâture à une centaine de Balrog de Morgoth si il apprenait que j'ai touché à une marmite.

- Balrog de Morgoth ? S'enquit Éden.

- Des démons de l'ancien monde, Éden... Mais bien sûr quand je dis cela c'est une façon de parler.

Quand l'heure d'une diner vînt enfin. Que les flammes commençaient à se faire plus petites, et que le vin manqua. Éden arriva avec des assiettes pleines de viandes et de légumes légèrement dorés. Au moment de donner le plat au seigneur Celeborn, Éden se surpris à être impressionné. Elle osa à peine le regarder et posa le plat en face de lui.

Enfin Thranduil qui était allé s'entretenir avec le prince Amroth revînt et elle lui tendit le plat qu'elle avait tout spécialement aspergé de plus de sauce.

_- Hannon le Cund vell, Idhron cened i chent gîn n'i gellog. _Remercia d'une voix douce et sincère la jeune-femme. Éden était toute fière de son nouveau talent linguistique. Et espéra au fond d'elle faire plaisir à Thranduil, lui arracher un sourire.

Mais ce fût tout le contraire. Elle ne comprit pas ce qui arriva à ce moment. Rauros recracha sa viande, le Seigneur Celeborn l'a regarda gravement avec sévérité. Arphen quant à lui ouvra la bouche pour la refermer aussi tôt. Certains ellyn riaient à gorge déployé, d'autres attendaient la réaction du prince avec appréhension.

Éden recula et regarda autour d'elle troublée. Avait-t-elle dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ? Elle avait pourtant parfaitement répétée la phrase que lui avait enseigné Wilwarin. Son regard balaya l'assemblée. Wilwarin l'a regardait d'un regard qui contrastait avec la pureté de son visage, un regard plein de mépris.

Thranduil arracha la coupe de vin à moitié pleine des mains de Galion.

- Qu'avez-vous dit ? Demanda le prince héritier d'une voix menaçante.

_- Hannon le Cund vell, Idhron cened i chent gîn n'i gellog_ **Merci bien-aimé prince. Je veux te regarder dans les yeux quand tu jouiras.**

* * *

Personnages OC récapitulatif :

Éden Dilaurentis : Jeune femme de 24 ans, arrivée en pleine bataille. Indépendante et Spontanée.

Cuthalion Ohtarion : Commandant de la garde royal et des armées. Seigneur de la Maison du Bouleau Blanc.

Amàndil Palantirion : Lieutenant du quatrième régiment, excellent guerrier. Dom Juan. Frère de Wilwarin. Charmant, joviale et beau-parleur.

Arphen Aldaranion : Héritier de la Maison du Hêtre. Ellon doux et agréable.

Wilwarin Palantirion : Ellon au service du Seigneur Seregon, intelligent et discret. Frère d'Amàndil.

Seregon Nàmoion : Seigneur de la Maison du Chêne, proche ami du défunt roi Oropher. Échevin « chargé de la justice du royaume ». Oncle de Rauros. Ellon sage et Austère.

Rauros Mapalonion : Ecuyer du prince, ellon soigneux et sûr de lui. Neveu de Seregon.


End file.
